Inuyasha X
by MEGAMANX411
Summary: [COMPLETE] The cast of Inuyasha and Mega Man X are thrust into new and unfamiliar dangers when their two worlds intertwine. The dangers they'll face are perhaps some of the greatest they have thus far. Contains some violence and language, rated T.
1. The end is now the beginning

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 1  
"_The end is now the beginning_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Disclaimer: This is the first chapter of my fan fiction, Inuyasha X. In this fan fiction, you may want to know a few things about Inuyasha and Mega Man X games before reading them, but because I don't want to spoil anything, I won't say anything here. If you know some things about both, however, then this should appeal to you a bit more. Note, I don't own Inuyasha or Mega Man X; they are property of their respective owners. Anyway, without further ado, on to the first chapter of Inuyasha X. This particular fan fiction, by the way, takes place after the events of Mega Man X4 from the perspective of Mega Man X, but before X7, and after Inuyasha had acquired the Backlash Wave technique for his Tetsusaiga from an Inuyasha perspective.

----Prologue----

**Inuyasha**: Kagome is an average school girl from present day Japan. She works hard and deals with typical teen issues. However, her life changes forever when she falls down a well and winds up in feudal Japan. Upon arriving, a jewel emerged from her body, which was revealed to be the Sacred Shikon Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls. This jewel was used by a priestess named Kikyo to purify the souls of demonic creatures, and it is revealed that Kagome is a reincarnation of Kikyo. After being attacked by a demon, Kagome happens upon a young boy who appears bound to a tree. Kagome frees him, and she learns that his name is Inuyasha. He is a half-demon, who was in love with Kikyo. However, due to a nasty plot from a foul demon named Naraku, Kikyo was killed, and Inuyasha was attacked by Kikyo. Naraku is a very powerful and foul demon, who once was a human named Onigumo. Onigumo was a greedy bandit, who was in love with Kikyo. However, his body was badly burned, so he knew he couldn't have her. Which is why he sold his body to demons, and became Naraku. Naraku orchestrated a betrayal between Kikyo and Inuyasha. After a bit of a rocky start, Inuyasha and Kagome get to know each other. An accident occurs, causing the Sacred Shikon Jewel to shatter, which forces Kagome and Inuyasha to go on a quest to reclaim the shards. Along the way, the come across several people that join them. First is Shippo, a young fox demon. His father was killed by the Thunder Brothers, and Shippo wants to get revenge, which Inuyasha assists him with. Later, they come across a lecherous young monk named Miroku. It is revealed that Miroku's family was cursed by Naraku, and this curse threatens to destroy Miroku as it did his father and grandfather. And later, they come across Sango, a girl from a village of demon slayers. Her brother is forced into killing many of his fellow slayers due to a demon that controls him. He is killed, and Sango undergoes heavy injury. It is revealed that Naraku was behind this, and Sango swears revenge (although at first, she believes it was Inuyasha who committed those acts, which is how they met). The group travels far and wide collecting jewel shards, fighting against many, many demons, and even encountering incarnations of Naraku including the wind sorceress Kagura, Kanna of the Mirror, Goshinki, Kageromaru, and Jeromaru. This fan fanfiction doesn't exactly take place in any particular spot in the Inuyasha universe.

**Mega Man X**: Mega Man X is a robot with a particular innovation. The ability to think, feel, and make his own decisions. Dr. Cain, the man who discovered Mega Man X, copied his design, and created a series of robots called "reploids". These new robots were widely accepted by people everywhere. However, soon people discovered that because the reploids had human qualities, they could have traits like aggression and hate. When reploids turned on the humans, they were deemed maverick, and thus needed to be dealt with. Which is why the Maverick Hunters were established. Sigma, Dr. Cain's most powerful reploid, was placed at the head of the organization, while Mega Man X remained a pacifist. However, after an encounter with a maverick named Zero, Sigma himself turned maverick. Zero was reformed, and joined the Maverick Hunters. Sigma launched a massive attack on humanity, which forced X to join the Maverick Hunters, and both he and Zero proceeded to destroy Sigma and his minions. Along the way, Zero sacrificed himself in order to defeat an enemy, which allowed X to proceed onward. He defeated Sigma. However, Sigma wasn't destroyed. S igma existed as a virus, and he possessed other bodies. In time, Zero was rebuilt, thanks to the efforts of Mega Man X (who had to face Sigma's assassins, the X-Hunters, in order to acquire Zero's parts). Zero and X fought Sigma once again, yet he was reborn later. Sigma then corrupted a scientist named Dr. Doppler. Dr. Doppler then introduced a special vaccine to the world, which supposedly cured the world of the maverick uprising problem. Dr. Doppler relocated all of the "cured" mavericks to Doppler Town, a supposed Utopia for reploids. Unfortunately, the vaccine was merely a placebo, and Doppler merely collected all of the mavericks in order to build a brand new battle body for Sigma. X and Zero then proceeded to defeat Sigma once again. Afterwards, Sigma began pulling strings with Repliforce, a large police force made up of reploids. There had been tensions between Repliforce and the humans, but they managed to avoid conflict for the most part. However, an accident occurred, and Repliforce members were found on the scene, causing the Maverick Hunters to think that Repliforce had turned maverick, and X and Zero were caught in the middle. Colonel, obviously the colonel of Repliforce, was on the scene at the time. Zero was there as well, and he managed to rescue Iris (Colonel's sister, and Zero's love interest) from the disaster. Zero asked Colonel to disarm, and come with him to HQ, but he refused. This caused more tensions. Soon, things exploded, and the Maverick Hunters were forced to fight Repliforce. Zero had killed Colonel in the line of duty, and was then forced to fight his lover Iris. He was forced to kill her as well. X, on the other hand, had to deal with a spy within Maverick Hunter Base, whom Sigma had planted there. In the mean time, Sigma had corrupted Repliforce's space station, and was aiming the laser weapon on it at Earth. General, obviously the general of Repliforce, sacrificed himself to stop the weapon, and X and Zero defeated Sigma once again. This place takes place at the end of Mega Man X5, where X and Zero fight Sigma Author's Note: I am not following the storyline of the original game in this fan fiction, it will branch off in a different direction. Basically, Sigma had returned again. Sigma had tried to use a space colony called Eurasia to destroy the human population, but thanks to the efforts of Zero, the disaster was averted. However, Zero was found to be infected with the "Sigma Virus". But unlike what happened to other reploids, Zero was becoming stronger, causing some suspicion around Maverick Hunter Base. On the way to Sigma's location, X and Zero encountered each other, and had a bit of a misunderstanding, which caused them to fight, much to Sigma's delight. However, things didn't go quite as planned, and they both remained alive. This story begins near the end of the fight with Sigma...

----End Prologue----

Mega Man X and Zero stood before Sigma, battered and beaten. The renegade reploid was nearing his end due to the long and painful battle with the two renowned Maverick Hunters.

"Argh...if I can't defeat you...then I'll just escape!" Sigma heaved.

"Oh no you don't!!" Zero interjected.

Zero quickly rushed up to stab at Sigma with his Z-Saber as Sigma was about to teleport. The resulting attack managed to short-circuit the proper components to direct Sigma's teleportation, thus creating a rift, sending Sigma to an unknown location. And Zero along with him.

Mega Man X quickly tried to pull Zero away from the teleportation malfunction, but it was too late. Even though it was futile, all he could do was express his worry to Zero.

"Zero!!"

Mega Man X cried out Zero's name as hefrantically rushed to his comrade's side.But he was too late, and he was then alone as Zero and Sigma disappeared into nothingness, leaving him confused and slightly frightened. Where had his friend gone?

Zero was flung across time and space, unable to decipher where he was. Or even when he was, technically speaking.

"Oh man...where am I? Wait a minute! Where's Sigma? Where's X?" he questioned.

Zero gave a quick scan of his surroundings, but found no sign of Sigma or X.

"I know!" Zero thought out loud, "I'll teleport back!"

It didn't work.

"Damn. I'm...not in the same time stream? What's going on here?"

Zero was, for some reason, unable to teleport to the desired location. He began walking, and tried to assess the situation. He thought out loud, trying to calm himself down.

"OK. I'm in a strange land. A forest at the moment. I've been separated from Sigma and X. I don't think I'll need to worry about X, he should be fine. He'll probably organize a rescue for me," he reasoned. "But what about Sigma?" he questioned.

Just then, Zero happened to notice a fragment of a jewel lying on the ground. He bent over to pick it up.

"What is this thing?" he wondered, "I've never seen anything like it."

Zero attempted to decipher its use, but was unable to make a valid comprehension. All he could conclude was that it resonated a strange energy. At that point, Zero heard some rustling in the forest around him. He heard voices.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel fragment this way!" said a feminine voice.

_A woman?_ Zero thought. He continued to listen on.

"Thanks Kagome," said a gruff masculine voice (Zero concluded that must be Inuyasha because he responded to the first statement, and the girl must be Kagome obviously).

"Let's just pick it up and-" Inuyasha replied, before being cut off by yet another person.

"Wait. I see someone has already picked up the shard. He's...strange looking. Red. Covered in strange garments," said the unfamiliar male voice.

"Well then, I'll just have to cut him down to size!" said this Inuyasha person.

Inuyasha leapt through the air at Zero, neither of which knew the extent of the other's powers. Inuyasha drew his incredible Tetsusaiga, and prepared to strike Zero. Zero quickly brought up his Z-Saber. Neither sword gave way.

_How come my Tetsusaiga isn't cutting his puny sword in half?!_ Inuyasha thought.

_Why didn't my Z-Saber cut his rusted hunk of junk in two?! _Zero thought.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "Sit boy!!"

Inuyasha fell down with a sudden impact, confusing Zero even more. Kagome approached Zero slowly, and with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha..." she muttered.

"You mind explaining WHY he attacked me in the first place?" Zero questioned.

Inuyasha, clearly angry that Zero was talking to his girl like that, spoke up.

"Because I thought you were a demon, and because you have a jewel shard, idiot!" he shouted, clecnhing his fists. Zero's anger flared for a minute at Inuyasha's immaturity.

"What did you say you little--!!!" he shouted back, his eyes wincing.

Kagome separated Zero and Inuyasha, as she could easily tell tensions between them.

"Well, let's just start over," she reasoned. "I'll introduce everyone. My name is Kagome," she began, pointing to herself. She then pointed to Inuyasha, and the other members of the group. "The one who attacked you--and is sorry for it--is Inuyasha. The monk over there is Miroku, the girl over there is Sango, and the little fox is Shippo."

Zero, not interested in introductions in the least bit, merely muttered his name under his breath.

"Zero."

"Your name..is Zero?" Kagome replied.

Kagome blinked heavily as she said it. Inuyasha found the name hilarious.

"Ha! Kind of ironic, isn't it _Zero_?" he teased.

Zero, clearly not wanting to tolerate Inuyasha's behavior, simplysighed and muttered under his breath. It wasn't really his intention for Inuyasha to hear him, but Inuyasha's extra sensitive hearing picked it up anyway.

"You'd best shut up, dog boy. I could've beaten you with my arms tied,"Zero muttered.

"What?!!!?!" Inuyasha shouted back. Kagome stopped them again, and moaned.

"Not again!!"

Miroku, being one of the more mature members of the group, decided to say his piece.

"Now is not the time for anger," he reasoned. "We should assess our situation. Zero, you see, we are collecting shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, so they do not fall into the hands of demons, especially Naraku---the foulest demon. The Sacred Jewel was originally one large piece obviously, but due to a twist of fate, it was shattered. Because of the jewel's ability to increase the strength of humans or demons, we must collect the shards to prevent any evil from coming to it. And besides, we have a vendetta against Naraku anyway."

Zero shrugged.

"I don't care about this jewel," he muttered. "I was sent here totally by accident. And the one I was fighting got away..."

Miroku spoke up, because the identity of Zero's attacker intrigued him.

"Who was this man you were fighting?" he asked.

"He wasn't a man," Zero responded gruffly. Miroku then took a second guess.

"A demon?" he proposed.

"Not that either," replied Zero. "His name is Sigma, an evil reploid bent on destroying humanity."

Miroku blinked in disbelief.

"Reploid?" he repeated.

Zero sighed deeply.

"I guess it's my turn to explain. Try to stay with me. In my time, humans have created reploids--mechanical lifeforms with all of the thinking capabilities of humans, or artificial intelligence. Because of this, some reploids have turned against their human creators, either by their own will, or by other means. To counter their threat, the Maverick Hunters were established, and I am one of the top-ranked Hunters. My partner X and I were separated during a fight with Sigma, and he managed to get away."

Kagome was completely fascinated by the outcome.

"Wow...are you..from the future?" she asked.

Zero decided to just give in and say yes for the sake of shortening the conversation.

"I suppose you could say that. But I don't know if it's your future, or a different one."

Miroku, trying to get a clearer answer, spoke up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Zero breathed deeply, and then spoke slowly.

"During out battle, I stabbed Sigma with my Z-Saber as he attempted to escape, by means of teleportation. Because of this, the teleportation malfunctioned, and threw us into a random location and time, quite possibly another time stream."

Miroku had a look of complete awe on his face.

"That seems like quite a bit to soak in," he muttered.

Inuyasha, not the least bit concerned about Zero's worries, was paying attention to Zero's weapon.

"You call that prissy weapon a Z-Saber?" he teased.

Zero gave him a defiant gaze.

"That isn't important. Are you always this dense?" he replied.

"Why I oughta--!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Zero cut Inuyasha off.

"I gain nothing standing here talking to you. You can take the shard, but I must get going. I need to figure out a way back home," he replied.

"Wait!" Kagome shouted. "Why not come with us?"

Zero had a look of confusion on his face.

"State your reasoning," he inquired.

Kagome had a big smile on her face.

"Well, perhaps we can find our goals together, besides, we could use your help, and you might want ours," she proposed. Zero gave in. "It would sem your reasoning is logical," he reasoned. "Fine, I shall join your group."

Inuyasha, not liking this in the least bit, added a snide comment.

"Fine, but you better pull your weight. We don't want any stragglers."

Zero shot back a challenge.

"If you wish to challenge me, I'll beat the living--"

Kagome quickly cut Zero off, and then sighed heavily with relief as they seemed to calm down.

_Man..keeping these two from killing each other is going to be tough!!_ she thought.

Elsewhere, a strange creature approached Naraku's castle.

Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku, noticed a strange creature approaching the castle.

"Who approaches?" she asked with a condescending tone. The stranger's identity was concealed due to a dark cloak he was wearing.

"I wish to speak to one named Naraku," the figure asked.

"And who is it that asks?" Kagura shot back. "Are you man or demon?"

The traveler smiled.

"Neither..." he announced proudly.

"What rubbish," Kagura replied, her voice emanating feelings of disgust. "I should..."

Naraku held out his hand to silence her.

"Hold on a minute, Kagura. I think I may have interest in what this traveler has to say. The miasma doesn't seem to affect him. Traveler, what is your name? And how did you know mine? It is rare that I am at a disadvantage in knowledge," he added.

The traveler stood proudly.

"My name is Sigma. Since my arrival here, I've learned about you from several other creatures I've met...I've come to discuss a deal with you that I believe you may find interesting," he replied.

Kagura was still suspicious of the traveler.

"First explain how you survived the Miasma," she asked.

"It's simple," Sigma replied. His voice was so sarcastic that it seemed as if he were talking to a child. "I'm not human or demon."

Kagura had a look of worry on her face.

"T-then what are you?"

"A being the likes of which you have never seen before!" he announced with a smirk.

Naraku was clearly interested at this turn of events.

"Come in. We shall discuss your deal," he announced.


	2. A familiar and unfamiliar foe

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 2  
"_A familiar and unfamiliar foe_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Zero and the rest of the group proceeded through the forest trail, with some small conversation on the way.

"Well, Zero," Sango began happily, "I haven't really had the chance to speak to you yet. My name is Sango."

Zero looked slightly annoyed.

"Kagome had told me of you already," he replied.

Sango, curious of Zero, spoke up. "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Fine," heaved Zero.

"Your clothes..what are you wearing? Is it armor?" she asked.

Her curiosity was almost like that of a child.

"I'm not human, I'm a reploid," Zero replied. "So, I don't have flesh and blood like you do. I don't wear clothes either. I have a metallic skeleton, some synthetic skin over that, and this outer covering is armor."

"So..are you like an animated puppet?"Sango asked, her eyes widening slightly.

The very prospect of such a creature was very fascinating in her time, or even in Kagome's time. However, Zero was somewhat offended by this statement.

"A puppet must obey. I can do whatever I wish," he muttered.

Sango persisted in her questioning,still curious of Zero's origins. After all, ifone had met a creature from a different time period, chances are that person would be intrigued.

"How were you created?" she asked.

"Memories of my creation are scarce," Zero said in a low tone. "I can sometimes see images of my creator in my dreams. Other than that, I don't really know. It is pointless to dwell on the past, however."

"Are you a famous fighter where you are from?" Sango asked politely.

Zero shrugged.

"I suppose you could say that," he said with a smirk.

Inuyasha butted in, ready to take advantage of the situation at Zero's expense.

"People where you're from must be really weak!" he teased.

Zero gave an Inuyasha a hostile stare.

"I'd like to see you face a maverick, dog boy!" he challenged.

"What did you say?!?" the dog-demon responded.

Kagome intervened once more.

"Break it up you two! If we're going on this journey together, we should try to get along and work together. Wait....I sense a jewel shard around here!"

They were silent the rest of the walk, while Kagome lead the group to just outside a village.

"The jewel shard is in this village," she whispered.

"Tell me, Kagome," Zero asked curiously, "how can you sense the location of the jewel fragments?"

Miroku decided he may do better at explaining the situation.

"Kagome is the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "When Kagome was transported to this era--by falling down a well--the Sacred Shikon Jewel came out of her body."

Zero blinked heavily, and his eyes grew wide. He just stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Man, you people get weirder and weirder..." he said as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha got a little angry by the statement, after all, Zero was the stranger.

"What about you?" he shouted back. "You're made of metal!!!"

Zero shrugged.

"Whatever," he replied. "Let's just find this jewel shard."

The group made their way around the village to find the jewel shard, and they came to a cloaked person. Kagome nudged Inuyasha.

"He's the one who has it," she whispered.

Inuyasha spoke to the cloaked man.

"Who are you?" he questioned with an arrogant tone.

Zero kept his hand on his Z-Saber, trying to be ready for anything. The cloaked person threw off his robe, and his appearance startled everyone. Especially Zero.

"A...a reploid?" Zero stammered. "Vile?!"

Vile had a big smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again Zero!" he said with a grin.

Miroku looked to Zero.

"Is this an acquaintance of yours, Zero?" he asked with some slight sarcasm to his tone.

"I've seen him before, yeah. Killed him twice," Zero replied.

Vile just kept that big sadistic smile on his face (you couldn't technically see it, but you could almost feel his expression so to speak).

"But I just keep on coming!" he said with a sneer, laughing afterwards.

Zero narrowed his eyebrows, and his tone become increasingly serious.

"Tell me...how did you get here?" he inquired.

Vile was obviously wanting to keep Zero in the dark.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," he replied.

Zero deemed the statement unacceptable.

"Then how about I just cut the information from you!" he shouted.

Zero ran up, and tried to perform his Raijingeki (an attack where Zero charges his sword with electrical energy and thrusts it forward), but Vile managed to dash out of the way. He then prepared to fire some missiles. Zero eyed the act, and turned to face the rest of the group. "

"Watch out!!" he shouted.

Miroku, thinking quickly, unwrapped the beads around his hand.

"Wind tunnel!" he yelled.

Miroku sucked in the missiles so they wouldn't harm anyone, and luckily, he himself was unharmed. Inuyasha looked at Vile with a grin.

"Look pal," he jeered, "I don't know who you are, but if you're trying to hurt the people of this village, and get away with that jewel shard, then you're dead wrong!"

Inuyasha leaped through the air, and tried to bring down his weapon at Vile, but Vile managed to fire off a stun weapon to freeze Inuyasha in place.

Inuyasha stared at himself in disbelief.

"What the?!" he shouted. "I..I can't move!"

"Leave them alone, Vile!" Zero demanded. "Your fight is with me."

Vile shrugged.

"Sure thing," he replied. "What?!"

Vile's eyes widened as he saw an incoming attack that he couldn't prevent. Sango's weapon caught Vile completely by surprise, and knocked him over. He got back up a moment later, and was furious.

"You!" he screamed.

Vile made his way towards Sango, and dashed over to her. Zero got in his way, and stabbed Vile's leg. Vile grabbed his wounded leg, and bent over moaning in pain.

"Damn!" he shouted.

Vile turned around and fired a blast at Zero, knocking him back a little. Vile was now face to face with Sango. Sango stood her ground.

"Don't underestimate me!" she threatened. Vile, with a look of anger on his face, slowly drew closer. Vile was preparing to fire his shoulder cannon, but someone stepped in to stop him.

"Raijingeki!"

Sango could see Zero's saber thrust through Vile's chest, and it flung out the sacred jewel shard. Vile looked at his wound in sheer awe.

"Ugh...! No! I was careless....till we meet again, Zero!" Vile mocked as he teleported away.

Zero put his saber back and cursed.

"Damn...where did he go?"

Inuyasha finally broke free of Vile's stun weapon, filled with anger for missing the fight.

"Who was that guy?!" he asked. Zero turned to Inuyasha.

"His name is Vile," he replied. "And I don't know why or how he got here. It was just me and Sigma...wait a minute! Sigma! He must have discovered a way..."

Inuyasha was completely lost. "What are you rambling about?" he shouted.

Inuyasha tried to smack Zero's head, but it hurt Inuyasha's fist more than it hurt Zero. Zero looked at Inuyasha with a look of disbelief.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Inuyasha was clenching his hand.

"Ow!" he shouted. "What the heck are you made of?"

Zero shrugged casually.

"You said it yourself. Metal," he replied.

Sango interjected, trying to make the conversation more meaningful.

"So, that person...is name was Vile? What else do you know of him?" she asked.

Zero turned toward Sango, and a serious look came on his face.

"He is Sigma's right hand man, and a bit of a bounty hunter," Zero explained. "He's incredibly ruthless. In our first encounter, I sacrificed my body to destroy his weapon, so my partner, X, could finish him."

Kagome looked at him strangely.

"You're...a ghost?" she stammered.

Zero shook his head.

"No. I was rebuilt. Continuing on. Later, Vile was rebuilt by a man named Dr. Doppler, once again to serve Sigma. Vile tried to kill me and X by trapping us in an abandoned factory, and fighting us until it exploded. His plan failed. We caught up to him later, and fought him again, finishing him. And Vile uttered these words to my partner and I: 'I shall haunt you to the day you die'."

Kagome got the shivers from what he said.

"Creepy...." she whispered.

"So, how did he come to this place?" Miroku asked. "You said it was only you, and the one you were fighting."

"Apparently, Sigma found a way back before I did," Zero reasoned. "I don't quite understand his plans now, but he IS plotting something."

Shippo spoke up. "Well, we got the jewel shard, why don't we just stay the night here?"

"Good idea Shippo," Kagome replied happily.

By Naraku's castle...

Vile looked at Sigma with a slightly ashamed look.

"Sigma..." he muttered.

Sigma cut him off.

"Don't say anymore. You've done well enough. You see Naraku, this is but the power of one reploid. If I could bring my entire army over here..." he whispered.

Naraku smiled.

"What is it you seek of me, Sigma? You seem to be averting your purpose."

Sigma's eyes gleamed.

"Well, well," he announced with a tone of fake surprise, "you must be quite a trickster yourself to point out my ploys."

"I am a bit of a strategist myself," Naraku admitted. "Explain yourself."

"It's simple...in return for the jewel and the destruction of Inuyasha, I have a favor to ask you..." he said maliciously.


	3. What would he want?

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 3  
"_What would he want?"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Kagome was looking at Zero curiously. She smiled at him, as if she were trying to get him to warm up to the group.

"You know Zero, you and Inuyasha are actually alike!" she said with a happy grin.

"Explain," Zero muttered, with a not-so-happy grin.

Kagome perked up at the sentiment, because she felt that if she could talk to Zero, maybe they could become friends.

"Well, you both have really long hair, only Inuyasha's is white, and yours is blonde. You have really soft features, and you both wear a lot of red. Plus, you're personalities are kind of alike too!" she observed proudly.

Zero shrugged.

"Merely a coincidence," he said quietly.

Inuyasha, not wanting anything to do with Zero, threw in a snide comment.

"For once, Zero, I'm with you..." he muttered under his breath.

Zero must have heard the sentiment, because then he let out some sarcasm of his own.

"Great," he muttered.

Inuyasha wheeled himself around, and looked Zero straight in the eye.

"You know, I'm sick of your attitude!" he shouted.

Zero wasn't one to take things lying down, so he he did the same.

"I could say the same!" he shot back.

Sango positioned herself between the two.

"Break it up you two!" she said in a motherly tone. "Sheesh, I think you're merely hiding the fact that you can be friends by putting on this whole act."

Zero and Inuyasha looked at each other with contempt.

"Whatever," they sneered.

Miroku tried to lighten the mood by making a reasonable suggestion.

"We should get some sleep," he proposed. "It would be wise to be refreshed."

Shippo gave Miroku a stange look.

"Why so worried, Miroku?" he asked.

Miroku, usually the logical one, spoke his piece.

"Just think about it..." he stated. "This Sigma person managed to get one of his cronies here. If that's true, then-"

Zero interrupted him, not out of rudeness, but out of worry.

"He could bring a whole army...." he observed.

Inuyasha shrugged in response.

"Why are you so worked up over this Sigma guy?" he said boastfully. "He's probably nothing."

Zero looked at Inuyasha as if he just said the biggest lie he had ever heard.

"X and I have killed him over and over. He won't die. He keeps coming back. Not only that, but friends we hold dear, as well as the entire human race is in jeopardy as long as he's alive!" he shouted. "Does that explain anything to you?"

Inuyasha maintained his attitude.

"I could cut him down to size easily," he boasted.

Zero looked at Inuyasha with a superior smile on his face.

"You know Inuyasha," he observed, "I think I agree with Sango. You do seem to act as a different person at times. Right now, for instance."

Inuyasha got straight in Zero's face.

"What are you trying to say?!" he shouted.

Zero never backed down from a challenge before, so he did the same.

"I'm saying you're only acting tough, moron!" he shot back.

"Is that so, idiot!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo was clearly not amused, like the rest of the group.

"Oh jeez," he muttered, "come on, you two."

Zero decided to end the argument with Inuyasha by going with Miroku's suggestion.

"I suppose we should just go wth Miroku's decision and rest, although I don't really need to. I'll just keep watch," he offered.

Kagome gave Zero an innocent look.

"Don't you need to sleep, Zero? I've noticed you haven't been eating either..." she observed.

"It's not really necessary," Zero replied, with a somewhat proud tone in his voice.

Sango looked at Zero with admiration.

"Wow...a warrior who doesn't need food or sleep...that's impressive Zero!" she commented.

Zero felt as though he should return the favor by returning a compliment.

"Well," he began, "for a group of humans, you have certainly impressed me as well."

"Actually," Kagome interrupted, "Inuyasha is a half demon, and Shippo is a full demon."

Zero's eyes widened a little.

"Hm, a half-breed?" he observed intelligently. "That's interesting. I assume it would be logical to think that Inuyasha is somewhat of an outcast because of that. And Shippo is a full demon? I could hardly picture such an innocent child to be a demonic creature."

Kagome looked at Zero, visibly impressed with his deduction.

"Wow..you're really smart too!" she commented.

Shippo looked at Zero, trying to look tough because he was a full demon, but it was mostly for amusement. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was fuming over the fact that Kagome was praising a total jerk (or at least in his mentality). Zero looked back at Kagome.

"Um, well, thank you," he stammered. "I guess. I don't usually receive compliments.""

Inuyasha had a smirk on his face.

"I can see why!" he mocked.

Zero looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"In your case, maybe," he muttered.

Miroku decided to change the subject.

"So, your homeland..." he began. "Tell us more about it."

Zero actually opened up a little.

"Well," he said, "I don't really have a village like this. I live in a centralized base, or to be more precise, in Hunter Base, where we organize all of our operations. I've been with them ever since I was reformed."

Shippo interrupted, clearly interested in the last part of Zero's story.

"Reformed?" he repeated.

Zero looked down to the ground as he began to narrate his past.

"I was originally a Maverick," he observed, almost painfully. "Bloodthirsty, ruthless...I don't remember too much of it, other than one fight. It's kind of ironic, actually."

Sango's curiosity picked up.

"What happened?" she asked.

Zero looked up, but looked past the group, as if he were staring into the past.

"I remember fighting Sigma," he observed. "He used to be the leader of the Maverick Hunters. I fought him with reckless abandon. I didn't have a weapon at the time, so I just used my fists. I could barely land a punch, he merely teleported back and forth. Later in the fight, I managed to rip off his arm. That's when things went downhill for Sigma. His whole body was ravaged, and I was attempting to rip off his head. However, something stopped me. I don't know what. Something...just kind of snapped. At that point of weakness, Sigma rose up, and knocked me out with a last ditch attempt he made. A little later, I was rebuilt, and reformed, and Sigma and I practically switched places."

Sango was clearly fascinated by the story.

"Wow," she said enthusiastically. "So, how does he keep coming back? Does he reincarnate himself?" she asked.

Zero looked like he was in thought for a minute.

"Kind of," he replied finally. "Whenever we defeat Sigma, he exists as a virus. A bodiless entity which is impossible to trace. He then corrupts other reploids to build him a new body. His power and ruthlessness are only outmatched by his clever trickery."

Kagome was taken aback by the statement, clearly reminded of someone else.

"Sounds like someone else I know," she said quietly.

Inuyasha joined in her sentiment by finishing her thought.

"Naraku," he spat.

Zero heard the name Naraku, and was slightly curious.

"So, if I'm going to be working with you," he reasoned, "I may as well know something about this Naraku."

Kagome came in, with a harsh tone in her voice.

"Naraku was originally a human named Onigumo," she said almost angrily. "He gave his body to demons in order to become more powerful. Using his new demon form, he set up a trap for Inuyasha and the priestess Kikyo to betray each other, and lose the Sacred Shikon Jewel. He's constantly trying to get his hands on it."

Zero then eyed Kagome.

"You aren't from this time period at all..." he observed. "You say you got here by falling down a well?" he said while raising an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed from being a little embarrassed.

"Well...yeah," she said. "I don't really know how it happened. I came here, and the Sacred Jewel came out from my body, because I am the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo I guess."

Miroku decided enough was enough.

"I suppose that's enough chit-chat for tonight. Let's get some sleep," he suggested.

The group fell asleep after a long night of discussion. Morning came soon enough. They left the village, and continued on their path. Just then, they saw that a whirlwind was following them. Zero looked at it with wide eyes.

"What...is that?" he asked. The whirlwind subsided, and it revealed Koga, the wolf demon.

Koga went straight to Kagome, and kissed her hand.

"Kagome!" he said happily. "Great to see you!"

Koga eyed Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt-face!" he teased.

Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for Koga's insults, so he replied with the only response he could muster.

"Shut up Koga!" he shouted.

Koga shrugged off Inuyasha's insult, then eyed Zero.

"Who's this guy?" he said with a sneer.

Kagome answered for him.

"His name is Zero," she stated proudly. "He's from the future!"

Koga seemed largely uninterested.

"Oh really?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "What kind of armor you wearing? It's too fancy. You're no fighter."

Zero shot a look at Koga.

"You wish to challenge me?" he said coldly.

Koga smiled at the challenge.

"Sure, why not?" he said arrogantly. "I could use a nice training session."

Zero looked at Koga, and then shrugged.

"I won't use my saber on you," he said in a low tone. "I don't wish to cut you in half."

Koga looked at his challenger with a smirk.

"Pretty arrogant too, eh?" he teased. "Looks like mutt-face has rubbed off on you."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Fight," he commanded.

Koga rushed up to punch Zero, but Zero merely tensed, and prepared to block it. He could tell Koga wasn't using full strength, so this attack was going to hurt him more than it would hurt Zero. Koga's hand was throbbing, causing him to grab it and hunch over.

"Agh! My hand!!!" he yelled. "What the hell kind of armor is that?"

Zero closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's my body, moron. I'm not a human," he said.

Koga whined frantically.

"I don't smell a demon scent. You must be human!" he yelled.

Zero gave another shrug.

"I'm neither," he said quietly.

Kagome butted in to stop them from fighting anymore.

"Don't fight you two!" she pleaded. "Koga, Zero is a...well..kind of like a metal puppet, who can think for himself," Kagome added.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kagome.

"A puppet?" he said in a confused tone.

Kagome smiled.

"Well, it's a lot shorter, dont'cha think?" she replied.

Zero shrugged.

"I suppose...." he said, rolling his eyes.

Koga looked at Zero one more time, giving him a little approving nod.

"Hm..I may want to challenge you again sometime Zero," he thought aloud.

Sango was getting a little tired of Koga hanging around.

"Why are you here Koga?" she asked.

Koga was taken slightly off guard, but responded quickly after he regained his composure.

"There have been some weird rumors going around, about strange metal creatures slaying huge demons, and taking their carcasses," he announced. "I'm thinking they might have jewel shards."

Zero was rubbing his chin.

"Metal...creatures...?" he questioned.

Miroku gave a look to Zero.

"Perhaps these are more reploids?" he asked.

Koga, in the meantime, was at a complete loss.

"What are you guys talking about?" he said in a confused tone.

Zero completely ignored Koga at the moment.

"Sigma no doubt has a plan to do something with those demonic bodies..but what?" he asked.

Koga, trying to get some answers, repeated his query.

"Sorry, but I'm lost...what are you talking about?" he asked again.

Kagome shrugged. She knew it would take way too long too explain this.

"It would take a while to explain," she said, sounding a little embarassed.

Koga gave up.

"Well, no use staying here chatting, I'm going to get going!" he said aloud.

Koga left as quickly as he came, leaving the group, especially Zero, pondering.


	4. Heavy metal

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter Four  
"_Heavy metal_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Inuyasha and company continued on their path, aware of the rumors of metal creatures slaying demons, but still debating as to whether or not they should become involved. After all, it was only a rumor. Kagome, tired of waiting around doing nothing, gave a suggestion.

"Well, maybe we should try to find where these metal creatures are?" she offered.

Zero put his hands on his chin as if he were in deep thought, closed his eyes, and nodded approvingly.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said.

Inuyasha didn't like this idea one bit.

"Oh no!" he protested. "We have to find the jewel shards!"

Zero turned around and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"When we find them, they will probably have jewel shards!" he argued.

"What makes you so sure?!"Inuyasha shot back.

"I'm just following what the rumor said!!" Zero replied angrily.

Inuyasha was practically spewing spit as he shouted.

"Then why don't we just follow Kagome!" he yelled.

"She's the one who suggested finding the reploids, remember?!" Zero argued.

"Don't drag her into this!" Inuyasha protested.

"AGH!!!"

Zero and Inuyahsa were practically at each other's throats before Sango broke them up. She placed her arms between Zero and Inuyasha, but they were practically head to head when Sango intervened.

"Inuyasha, Zero, calm down!" she shouted. "Let's just follow where Kagome sense a jewel shard, and we'll see where it brings us!"

Zero nodded in disapproval at Inuyasha, clearing taking an offensive attitude.

"Fine," he muttered.

Inuyasha replied with the same sentiment.

"Fine," he replied.

The group proceeded along the trail, with Kagome out in front. The walked for a fairly short distance, but Inuyasha insisted of asking Kagome already if she could sense a jewel shard. He didn't want to waste time doing nothing.

"Do you sense anything Kagome?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think there's a jewel shard up on that mountain pass."

"Then let's get going," Zero suggested.

Inuyasha, wanting to prove his speed, made a suggestion.

"Get on my back," he said. "It'll be faster."

Zero gave Inuyasha a funny look.

"I can get there myself faster," he replied.

Inuyasha jeered.

"Suit yourself!" he shouted back.

Inuyasha took off at incredible speed with everyone on his back. Zero was right beside him the whole time. Inuyasha looked at Zero with wide eyes.

"How...how are you just as fast as me?" he shouted in utter disbelief.

Zero shook his head.

"Hmph," he muttered quietly.

Zero dashed at the same speed Inuyasha ran, and they made their way up the mountain. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in anger. He hated being showed up by someone, and Zero was a big pain to him, like Koga. Another arrogant challenger that bugged him.

_Oh well, at least I can climb faster, _thought Inuyasha

Inuyasha then saw Zero jumping up the mountain right besidehim the whole time.

"Oh for the love of--!!" he whined.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with worry.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said, with hints of concern in her voice.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nothing," he said with a sneer. "Nothing at all."

They made their way up the mountain rather quickly. However, when they got to the top, they saw two strange creatures slaying a giant demon. As the creatures dealt the final blow, Zero began to confirm their identity, and was horrified.

"Reploids!" Zero shouted.

Sango eyed Zero.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Zero looked as though she just called him a liar.

"Of course I am," he said.

Zero then shifted his gaze to the two 'reploids' on the cliff.

"You two!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Zero got a closer look, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!" he shouted.

Kagome was a little shocked by Zero's concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Zero's eyes were wide.

"That's...impossible" he stammered. "That's Magma Dragoon. I've defeated him before...and there's Jet Stingray!"

Inuyasha had a really annoyed look on his face.

"People where you're from have the most ridiculous names," he commented.

Zero shushed him.

"Shut up. That's not important," he said quietly.

Magma Dragoon then turned around and noticed Zero.

"So Zero, we meet again," he said with a malicious smirk.

Zero looked at Magma Dragoon with contempt.

"How did you get here?" he asked. "And how are you even alive at all?!"

Magma Dragoon just smiled.

"I can't say!" he said happily. "I will say that we got a little help from our master...and a new friend he made. These sacred jewel shards pack quite a punch. Makes me feel more alive then I ever have."

Jet Stingray butted in the conversation.

"Yes..it would be great to have more," he said. "Of course, we could always take YOUR jewel shards!"

Zero narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on his Z-Saber.

"Don't think so pal."

Zero drew his Z-Saber. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kilala came up behind them (with Shippo and Myoga on Kilala's back). Zero looked at them with concern on his face.

"What are you doing? Stay back!" he commanded.

Miroku stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Zero, but we must help you," he protested.

Sango joined him.

"You won't be able to do this yourself!" she reasoned.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and giggled.

"Reminds me of someone I know!"

Zero just smirked, and tried to concentrate on the coming battle. He looked at his allies.

"Well then, be careful," he said in a slightly condescending tone. "Be wary of Magma Dragoon's attacks."

Magma Dragoon seemed to be provoked by Zero's warning, and shouted "Hadouken!" at that instant. Heemitted a ball of fire from his metallic hands, and it flew straight for Zero and company.

Zero's eyes went wide.

"Watch out!" he yelled. Inuyasha quickly prepared his countermeasures, and displayed some impressive quick thinking.

"Wind scar!" he said hastily and proudly.

Inuyasha's wind scar attack created a vortex, which managed to block Magma Dragoon's attack, as well as create a huge shockwave towards him. Magma Dragoon quickly jumped out of the way, unfortunately, preventing him from harm. Sango readied her boomerang.

"Take this!" she threatened.

Sango threw her weapon, which hit Magma Dragoon in the chest. He stumbled back a ways as the massive boomerang struck him, but got right back up. He bent over, and his mouth opened. Zero saw the attack coming.

"Watch out!" he warned.

Inuyasha tried to deflect the attack by the same means he did so before.

"Wind--what?!" he stammered.

Jet Stingray jumped in and rammed Inuyasha from the side as he was about to use his wind scar. This attack took Inuyasha completely by surprise, and Inuyasha was rammed into the cliff wall. Zero, in the meantime, took advantage of Jet Stingray's blind spot and prepared his attack.

"Hyoretsuzan!" he screamed.

Zero used a diving ice slash to counter Jet Stingray's attack, and then brought up his Z-Saber in defensive stance to block Magma Dragoon's attack. Kagome reached out with worry. "Zero!" she shrieked. Zero was being battered and fried by the attack, screaming in agony.

Magma Dragoon's fire breath attack created a huge wave of heat that burned Zero quite a bit, but the brave Maverick Hunter held his ground. After Magma Dragoon's attack subsided, he could see Zero, injured, but still standing. Zero looked back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he said in a serious tone. "Take care of Jet Stingray. I'll handle Dragoon."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Gotcha."

Zero leapt through the air with his Z-Saber, and prepared to strike. Magma Dragoon, not wasting any time, prepared his next attack, a rising flame uppercut. "Shuryoken!" he yelled aloud. Zero countered with his Hyoretsuzan (diving ice slash). Magma Dragoon attempted another one of his patented moves, an uppercut where his hands became coated in fire. Zero managed to counter the attack by knocking Magma Dragoon down with his ice slash, and then following it up with a Kuuenbu, which was kind of a somersaulting slash attack as he fell. Zero's blade spun and spun, and each passing whirl sliced Magma Dragoon's being further.

Magma Dragoon winced in pain from the attack. Zero, determined to finish the fight, shouted his final threat.

"Take this!" he yelled.

Zero ran up and slashed at Magma Dragoon's chest, slashing out the jewel shard, as well as extinguishing his life. Magma Dragoon's synthetic innards and circuitry spilled out as Zero's saber left a wide, exposed area on his chest. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood over Jet Stingray as he was recovering from Zero's attack.

Inuyasha looked at Jet Stingray with contempt.

"Get up. You look pathetic," he sneered.

Jet Stingray hated the prospect of being insulted by a human, because he was a superior reploid.

"Shut up!" he screamed. "You're just a stupid human!"

Inuyasha got really mad.

"What did you say?!" he shot back.

Inuyasha was clearly aggravated. He detested being referred to as a human, and his rage boiled.He decided he might use his claws for this attack, and so he prepared his ever-popular Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Jet Stingray tried to dodge it, but Inuyasha's attack managed to clip off his left arm. The claws left a massive slice on Jet Stingray's arm, almost severing it completely. Jet Stingray, almost not noticing the attack entirely, focused on preparing his counterattack.

Jet Stingray opened up a hatch on his chest, and little robotic stingrays begin pouring out by the dozens. One by one, they shot out at amazing speed, each one looking like smaller versions of their maverick master. Miroku, thinking quickly, unwrapped the beads around his hand, and shouted the name of his patented attack.

"Wind tunnel!"

Jet Stingray was bewildered by the attack, and couldn't comprehend why his precious minions were being devoured.

"Agh..what's going on!?" he said with a worried tone.

Inuyasha, not one to letanother butt in on his fight, joined the fray once again with his Tetsusaiga flying. He prepared his ever-popular wind scar attack, and hoped to finish Jet Stingray once and for all.

Inuyasha readied his patented attack, screaming his battle cry.

"Wind scar!"

The wind scar created massive energy shockwaves that utterly disintegrated Jet Stingray's body upon contact. He stood no chance, as the attack hit Jet Stingray at full force, and completely destroyed him. All that remained was the jewel shard. After finishing him, Inuyasha sheathed his sword, to receive a surprising comment from a comrade.

Zero nodded to Inuyasha.

"Not bad," he said approvingly.

Inuyasha eyed Zero, and nodded back.

"You're pretty good yourself," he said.

Kagome decided to take advantage of the situation, and tried to pull some strings. She wanted them to become pals.

"You see, you guys can get along!" she reasoned.

Sango tried to put the conversation back into perspective.

"What do you think those guys were doing here?" she asked.

Miroku thought he knew.

"They were obviously sent to destroy that demon...but for what purpose?" he stated.

Zero closed his eyes, and thought deeply.

"Maybe the demon itself? Its carcass?" he thought aloud.

Kagome was a little shocked.

"It's like Koga said!" she shouted.

Shippo then took his turn to speak up.

"But what would they want the demon carcass for?" he asked curiously. "Would it be for someone else?"

Kagome then noticed some of Zero's wounds.

"Zero, maybe you should get some first-aid," she said worriedly. "That attack really seems to have hurt you."

Zero shrugged.

"Auto-repair systems will handle it," he replied.

Sango blinked heavily.

"You can..regenerate?" she asked.

"To an extent," he explained. "However, that's not important."

Myoga, always one to show up whenever he was not needed, decided to present his opinion.

"Yes," he said in his typical self-centered tone. "What is important is that it seems as though those reploids were sent here to bring back that demon, but we still do not know for who, or for what purpose."

Zero ignored the flea.

"I'm betting it was Sigma. Who else knows about reploids?"

Miroku nodded.

"He has a point..."

Myoga hopped up and down in his excitement.

"I was going to suggest that!!" he protested.

Inuyasha quickly snatched Myoga up into his clawed hands and gave him a hostile stare.

"Yeah right, Myoga."

Zero interrupted and tried to keep the conversation back on track.

"The question is, what would Sigma need demon bodies for?" he asked.

"Well, we should just continue looking for jewel shards," Kagome reasoned. "At this rate, it seems as though our quest for jewel shards, and the reploids are combining."

Zero nodded.

"You're right," he agreed. "The reploids we've faced thus far have had jewel shards."

Inuyasha's attention was caught by Zero's last statement.

"So we just need to keep scrapping these metal weaklings and we'll eventually solve both problems, right?" he asked.

"I guess so," replied Zero.

The group resolved to continue on the trails of the rumors they've come across, and try to locate other so-called 'metal creatures'. They still couldn't comprehend their plan, but they had no better strategy as of yet.

Back at Naraku's castle, Naraku expressed some concern with his new-found partner. He found the inability for his minions to slay Inuyasha and Kagome to be somewhat insulting.

Naraku had a look of disgust on his face.

"Have you gotten enough demon bodies yet?" he asked. "You have lost some men."

Sigma looked completely unfazed.

"Reploids are not like men or demons...they're much easier to bring back. They can simply be rebuilt like tools," he hissed.

Naraku's eyes' widened a little in both surprise and joy. Or whatever could pass for such emotions for a being such as Naraku.

"I see why your offer is so tempting," he said in a slightly impressed tone. "But you haven't yet answered my question."

"No, not quite yet," Sigma replied. "Besides, I've thought of little entertaining plan I've come up with for Zero."

Naraku was slightly interested in this person Sigma was referring to.

"This...Zero..." he asked. "Who is he?"

Sigma looked angry at the mere mention of Zero's name.

"A thorn in my side," he spat. "Like Inuyasha to you."

"I see"... Naraku said, placing his hand on his chin. "What is your plan then?"

Sigma's eyes widened a little from excitement.

"When you told me of when you made Inuyasha and Kikyo betray each other, and then made Kagome try to kill Inuyasha, that brought to mind something I could do with Zero..." he said with glee.


	5. Zero's Kikyo

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 5  
"_Zero's Kikyo_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Zero, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest made their way again in search of the reploids and the sacred jewel shards. Along the way, Inuyasha couldn't help but be puzzled with Zero still. It was obvious to assume that no one from the feudal era could comprehend what kind of complex machinery was embedded within Zero, but Inuyasha felt to ask about his saber anyway. How complicated could it be?

Inuyasha eyed Zero's weapon curiously.

"So what the heck is the deal with your weapon, why does it glow and stuff?" he asked.

Zero gave Inuyasha a stare, and just thought it better to answer and be done with it.

"The blade is made of pure, concentrated light and energy," he replied.

Inuyasha blinked heavily.

"How do you make it like that?" he asked.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe you'd understand even if I told you," he muttered.

Inuyasha got a little annoyed.

"Oh come on!" he protested. "Just tell me how you made the stupid sword!"

Zero gave Inuyasha a confused look.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Inuyasha was looking at the Z-Saber.

"Your sword can cut through anything right?" he asked.

Zero thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Unless they have high energy levels," he responded.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked quickly, his eyes widening a bit.

Zero shrugged, looking for an example.

"Like your Tetsusaiga I guess," he murmured.

Inuyasha grinned, and had a superior smirk on his face.

"So, your saying my sword is better than yours?" he teased.

Zero became increasingly angered with Inuyasha's arrogance. He looked Inuyasha square in the eye, and his nostrils flared.

"What?!" he screamed.

Inuyasha continued his teasing.

"Ha, my Tetsusaiga is better than your wimpy sword!" he boasted.

"You'd best take that back, or I'll cut you in two!" Zero threatened.

Kagome decided to step in once more before anyone killed each other, and also take her turn in asking a question.

"Easy you two!" she said in her typical pleasant manner.

Kagome then turned to Zero.

"Hey, Zero, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," she began.

Zero was taken off guard by her sudden query. All he could muster was a shrug.

"Hm?"

Kagome looked at Zero with a smile.

"Do you have any reploid friends?" she asked.

Zero's expression went wild for a minute. He was shocked, confused, and almost had an anime-style fall. He didn't know how to respond really. Finally, he forced an answer.

"Well, yeah," he replied.

Kagome continued her questioning.

"Well...who are they? You can tell us!" she persuaded.

Zero shrugged.

"Well, Mega Man X is my best friend, and there are some other hunters that are ok," he said in a slightly embarrassed tone.

Kagome then asked Zero a more personal question.

"Do you have anyone..close?" she asked.

Zero then tightened his eyes, and his mouth seemed to shrink a bit. He looked as though he were insulted.

"I'd....rather not talk about it," he said meekly.

Kagome almost stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did something bad happen between you two?" she asked. "Did...you fight or something?"

Zero quickly shook his head.

"No," he said gruffly, shifting his gaze to the trail ahead.. "Let's just keep going."

The group drew to a halt as they heard someone approach. Miroku approached with his staff in front.

"Who goes there?" he questioned.

There was no answer. They could only here the footsteps of someone walking around the corner. The person would surprise Zero especially. The mysterious stranger threw off the robes, and revealed her identity.

Zero's expression went wild.

"Iris!" he said with extreme enthusiasm.

Inuyasha bent over and whispered to Kagome.

"Who's Iris?" he asked curiously.

Kagome chimed in, slightly happy at the outcome.

"That must be his girlfriend!" she said pleasantly.

Zero's voice was sounding pretty strained.

"Iris!" he said in disbelief. "You..came back! But how..?"

Iris didn't say anything. She merely stood there with a blank expression on her face. Zero got a little confused.

"Iris?" he asked. "Why aren't you speaking?"

Iris stood there, with a blank expression.

"Die..." she muttered.

Zero was stunned.

"What?" he yelled.

Iris gave a hard look at Zero.

"You killed me Zero. Now it is your turn to die," she said coldly.

Zero buried his face in his hands.

"Iris no!" he pleaded. Sango turned to Zero. "Zero, what happened between you two?!" she asked worriedly.

Zero shot a glance back.

"This is not the time to explain!" he yelled. "She's about to attack!"

Iris boarded her ride armor, a large mechanical battle suit with two massive fists, and some heavy plated armor. Iris got back into the cockpit of the ride armor, and uttered the same words she did the first time she and Zero fought.

"Forgive me, Zero.." she said sadly.

Zero's face had huge traces of sadness.

"Iris, wait!" he pleaded. "Don't do this!!"

Inuyasha decided to ask Kagome an important question before they got distracted in battle.

"Kagome," he whispered, "does this person have a sacred jewel shard?"

Kagome was taken slightly off guard.

"What?" she said.

Inuyasha repeated his command.

"Just find out of this person has a sacred jewel shard!" he said.

Kagome concentrated, and saw the jewel.

"OK!" she said. "It's in the crystal floating above her!"

The group noticed that floating a few inches above the helmet of the mechanical ride armor, was a purple crystal, that seemed to levitate on its own will. Iris fired a beam of energy at the group from the chest of her ride armor, which Inuyasha tried to stop with his wind scar. The resulting impact still sent Inuyasha backwards. Zero didn't want to fight.

"Iris, listen to me!" he said worriedly. "Iris! I don't want to fight you!"

Iris didn't say anything, she then just fired off another laser round, this time at Zero. He dashed out of the way, and kept trying to talk to Iris. Inuyasha tried to get Zero's attention.

"Zero!" he shouted. "Hit the crystal above her!"

Zero remained silent. He then leaped up, and slashed at the crystal with his Z-Saber. However, cutting it proved difficult, because Iris launched a counter attack with dozens of small projectiles. Miroku tried to act quickly and valiantly, so he removed the beads from his hand and prepared his patented attack, the wind tunnel.

Iris then fired her laser at Miroku, which Inuyasha tried to block again. However, he was too late, and the laser hit them both. Zero looked at her in disbelief.

"No!" he screamed.

Zero jumped back up, and used his Kuuenbu on the crystal, slicing out the jewel shard. Zero's somersaulting slash attack caused many deep cuts to the crystal, and inflicted some serious damage to it. The ride armor practically disappeared in that instant, and Iris fell out of the ride armor. Zero rushed to her side.

Zero grabbed Iris. His voice was quiverying.

"Iris!" he shouted. "Iris!!"

Sango approached Zero's side.

"Is there a way we can help her?" she asked.

Kagome looked down to the ground.

"I don't know..." she said in a sad tone.

Zero got up, and talked as he looked away from the group.

"We can't in this time period," he concluded. "We'll have to wait until we can get her back to my time."

Miroku and Inuyasha were injured as well, but limped their way over.

"Ugh..why..did she attack us?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha was looking really angry.

"I oughta kill her myself!" he yelled.

Zero gave Inuyasha a hard stare.

"You lay a finger on her and I'll kill you," he said in a hard tone.

Inuyasha was surprised by Zero's comeback.

"What?!" he cried in utter disbelief. "She tried to kill us, remember?!"

Zero looked down to the ground.

"I can't let her die...again..."

Shippo blinked.

"Again?"

Myoga once again decided to interrupt the conversation in a most untimely manner.

"Methinks Zero has had an enouncter similar to Inuyasha's with Kikyo. Let him explain," he said in a sage-like manner.

Myoga once again butted his head into matters, at the most unneeded moment. This time, Zero grabbed him, and bashed him over the head with his fist.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said under his breath.

Kagome decided to butt in, and tried to get the story out of Zero.

"Come on!" she complained. "It won't get any better if you don't say anything!"

Zero breathed heavily, and then shook his head. "Fine. Iris and I...used to be in love.." he said with a heavy heart. "However, a military coup from Repliforce changed everything. Her brother, the colonel, lead the coup, and I had to stop him. For killing him, she wanted revenge against me. And I killed her...."

Sango lowered her head.

"That's...sad..." she said quietly.

The group continued on to the next village to get some rest. Miroku once again suggested that they get some sleep for the next day. However, on the way there, Zero spoke up as he was struck with a revelation.

"Have you noticed something?" he said in an almost cryptic manner.

"What?" replied Sango.

"We have never actually found these shards on our own will..."Zero replied.

Kagome blinked heavily.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Zero had a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Every time we have come across a shard, it was merely a coincidence from fighting a reploid. It all seems laid out," he concluded.

Miroku nodded.

"There is some truth to what Zero says..." he agreed. "Perhaps someone is trying to bring us to them."

Inuyasha decided to get in on the conversation.

"But there's no way out of it," he protested.

"We may as well keep going."

Zero shrugged.

"I suppose you're right."

_And the sooner I get back, the sooner I can repair Iris_ Zero thought to himself.

By Naraku's castle, the two villains furthered their horrific plot.

Naraku nodded approvingly.

"I see...Zero has a weakness like Inuyasha..."hemuttered. happily.

"He has no doubt kept Iris with him. We can manipulate her further.," Sigma replied.

"Have you received enough demons yet?" Naraku asked, changing the subject.

Sigma nodded.

"Yes..they are now in the process of grafting the parts together."

Naraku smiled.

"And what do you intend to do once you go back?"

Sigma replied to Naraku's smile with one of his own.

"What else?" he said proudly. "Get revenge on the pitiful human race."


	6. Following the trail to Naraku's castle

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 6  
"_Following the trail to Naraku's castle_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Everyone woke up early the next morning to continue their journey. Kagome noticed that Zero was holding Iris' hand, and was kneeling beside her.

"Zero?" she stammered.

Zero quickly stopped what he was doing and stood up.

"What?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Kagome looked at Zero, and kind of rolled her eyes, as if she were struggling to think of something to ask. Finally, she forced out a question.

"Do you want to...bring Iris back?" she asked meekly.

Zero looked down to the ground, and clenched his fist.

"I want to, but I don't think I should if she was like the way she was last night," he replied.

Kagome looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Zero looked past Kagome, and sighed.

"The Iris I know..just wants to live peacefully, in a world for reploids," he muttered quietly.

Kagome became curious at that statement.

"Is she...afraid of humans?" she asked.

Zero nodded slowly. It took him awhile to answer, because it seemed as though saying it was painful.

"Yes," he replied finally. "Many reploids are. That's one of the reasons they go maverick," he said in a saddened tone.

Kagome looked down to her feet.

"That's...horrible" she said quietly.

Sango then came rushing by.

"Kagome! Zero!" she shouted. "Let's get moving!"

Along the way, Zero continued the conversation.

"So," he began, "how could I bring her back?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Well, maybe there's something that could generate energy that we could use?" she said in a pleasant tone.

Zero shook his head.

"Not likely in this era," he said, sounding a bit sulky.

Miroku then came up alongside of Zero.

"I say we should wait until Zero returns to his home," he suggested. "That way, she can not be manipulated further."

Zero just sighed and closed his eyes.

"...I suppose that's a good idea. Let's keep going..." he muttered.

They continued along the pathway, and once again, they saw a whirlwind come from behind. Zero looked completely unimpressed this time around.

"Koga, I belive?" he asked, sounding almost bored.

Koga smirked and then did a typical anime shrug.

"You remembered my name, I'm impressed!" he said.

Zero rolled his eyes.

"You're impressed easily..." he shot back. "What do you want?"

Koga decided to stop beating around the bush and come out with it.

"I just came to see Kagome," he said proudly, "and I've been following Naraku's scent."

Miroku cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you mean that you can smell Naraku?" he asked.

Sango tilted her head for a moment in thought.

"Do you think that means the barrier around his castle is weakening?" she inquired.

Kagome didn't seem to think that this was right.

"But wait," she interrupted. "Something doesn't seem right about this."

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled.

"Who cares?" he said. "We can finally get revenge on that bastard!"

Sango tried to think of a better idea, but couldn't come up with much.

"This may be a trap, but how can we resist this offer?" she said. "It probably won't happen again."

The group came to Naraku's castle, and were stopped just before the barrier, by two familiar faces.

Zero's face hardened with disgust.

"Vile."

He spat the name like a curse. Inuyasha followed suit when he saw the other individual.

"Kagura," he said in a low tone.

Kagura stood there with an evil smile, with her fan in hand. Vile, on the other hand, was in the cockpit of a large mechanical suit, with two spiked fists. It was absolutely gargantuan.

Vile gave a typical villain-like sadistic smile.

"Well, well, it's nice to see you again. And my ride armor Goliath is eager to destroy you!" he announced with pride.

Kagura turned to her partner.

"Please Vile...there is no need, I can kill them myself" she said in an arrogant manner.

Koga, still extremely enraged by the loss of his comrades, look at Kagura with disgust.

"You're arrogance will be your downfall, wench!" he shouted.

Zero whispered to the group closely.

"Be wary of Vile's armor," he warned. "It's incredibly strong."

Inuyasha replied with a warning of his own.

"Be careful of Kagura too."

Kagura used her fan to summon up a rain of sharpened wind blasts, but Zero managed to deflect them with an electrically charged stab, Raijingeki. Vile butted in and rammed against Zero with his ride armor. Inuyasha struck the ride armor in the back, slicing it with his Tetsusaiga. However, it was far from falling. Kagura tried to follow up with a whirlwind attack to blow everyone away, but Kagome used a sacred arrow to pierce the attack. Inuyasha then began to prepare his attack. Vile tried to grab him, but Zero came in with a rising flame slash, Ryuenjin.

Vile doubled back, and then picked up Miroku. At the mean time, Koga was trying to kick at Kagura with all his might, but could scarcely land a punch. Miroku tried to batt away with his staff, but it was useless. Sango came in and used her weapon to try and hit Vile, but he guarded against the attack, then used his stun weapon to freeze her in place. Zero then jumped up to use a Kuuenbu on Vile, but Kagura used a wind attack. Inuyasha took note of the demonic winds surrounding Kagura.

_Hm_, he thought. _It's not likely that I can use the Backlash Wave against Kagura, because she could manipulate the wind. But maybe...?_

Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga high, and charged in. He ran in front of Vile, who was trying to brush Inuyasha aside with a punch from his mech suit, while Kagura was trying to blast him away with winds. Inuyasha blocked one of Kagura's wind blasts, and deflected it towards Vile. Vile used his shoulder cannon to try and intercept the blast, but the blasts collided and entered a power struggle. In that instant, Inuyasha manipulated that demon wind to use his Backlash Wave, and the resulting attack from Inuyasha completely ripped Vile's ride armor to pieces. The attack didn't do much damage to Vile himself, because he managed to escape the wreckage in the nick of time, and Kagura was more intimidated than injured.

Kagura looked entirely annoyed.

"Enough of this!" she yelled. Kagura escaped, leaving Vile there.

As she rode away on her oversized feather, she looked down at Vile with a grimace. Vile was getting angry. She stranded him there! Vile looked at his escaping comrade, and his face tightened.

"Damn you coward!" he shouted.

When Vile was distracted, Zero slashed at Vile. He fell over, holding his chest. Vile slowly stood up and spoke.

"I may be defeated Zero..." he wheezed. "And I may die. But I won't rest until you're dead...."

Vile then expired from the deep wound in his chest, his life force gone. But would he return? No one could really tell for sure. Only Vile's threat remained.

Zero looked up past his defeated nemesis.

"We must be nearing both Sigma and Naraku if we ran into those two...." he observed.

Kagome looked a little frightened.

"Who knows what they could be up to?" she said.

And so, Zero, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala (with Iris on her back), proceeded on towards Naraku's castle.

Back in the castle...

Naraku nodded to Sigma.

"So Sigma, this plan of yours is working? You don't mind that you just lost this 'Vile'?" he asked curiously.

Sigma shook his head casually.

"Not at all," he said. "Besides, I don't need him now. And aside from this new body I've got, there'ssomething else I can use, and they're bringing it for me."

Naraku smiled.

"The sacred jewel."

Sigma nodded in confirmation.

"I can use it...but I'm referring to something else."


	7. Betrayed love

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 7  
"_Betrayed Love_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Inuyasha was frantically searching for Naraku. He wanted him dead. Now.

"Where are you Naraku?!" he screamed.

The group could hear Naraku's voice, but they couldn't see him.

"Haha.....I see you brought the reploid girl with you..." he taunted.

Zero's eyes widened a little, and he shot a glance back at Iris.

"Iris?" he asked. "How do you know about her?!?"

"My partner told me all about her..and you..." Naraku replied casually.

Zero got angry at Naraku's underlying sentiment. He knew that he intended to use Iris in some way.

"Well, it won't matter, because I'm gonna cut you in two!" he shouted.

"My, my...such strong words" Naraku said teasingly. "I think I'll have some fun with you."

Just then, Zero saw Iris get up out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed. "Leave her out of this!"

Iris had a blank expression on her face. She bent over to pick up a sword that was laying on the ground, and she rushed over to Kagome.

Inuyasha was taken completely by surprise and tried to warn Kagome in time.

"Kagome!!" he shouted frantically.

Zero quickly rushed over and tackled Iris, embracing her.

"Don't do this Iris!" he yelled. "Iris! Wake up!!" he continued. "Listen to me!"

Inuyasha went by Kagome.

"You ok?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine..." she said humbly.

Iris got back up, and shoved Zero aside, as she tried to go for Kagome again.

"Iris!!" he shouted. "Stop!"

Zero grabbed Iris from behind, and held her tight.

"Iris, listen to me!" he pleaded. "Don't do this! It's me, Zero! Remember?!"

Iris looked as though she tried to remember, but the gave up.

"You killed...my brother..." was all she could force out.

Zero frantically shook his head.

"Iris, you don't understand!" he pleaded. "If I didn't destroy the colonel, he would've put millions of innocent lives in jeopardy, and besides, he wanted to fight me!"

Iris remained silent. Zero looked as though he were stabbed in the heart.

"Iris! Listen to me!" he screamed.

Iris broke free of Zero's grasp again, and tried going after Sango this time with a sword. Zero ran in, broke the sword with his fist, and grabbed Iris again.

"Stop doing this!" he yelled. "Why are you trying to hurt people!?!?"

Iris didn't respond. Naraku chuckled.

"She remembers little of you, Zero" he said proudly. "Many of her memories have been erased. The only thing she remembers is her vengeance."

Zero's eyes had fire in them. He turned to Naraku with a hardened look.

"You!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Damn you!!"

Naraku kept his face almost completely emotionless.

"My, my, you are quite a bit like Inuyasha" he observed. "Sorry to say that's not really a compliment. I'm also afraid the only way for you to stop Iris would for you to kill her."

Zero shook his head and clenched his eyes tight.

"I...can't..." he whispered.

Naraku tried to further the pain in Zero's heart.

"You've killed her before, haven't you?" he coaxed. "Then why the problem now?"

Zero looked up at Naraku.

"I didn't want her to die!" he screamed. "I can't ruin my chance again to save her!!"

Iris still remained silent. Zero kept trying to talk to her.

"Iris!" he pleaded. "It's me! Remember!"

Sensing that all was not yet lost, Zero resorted to one thing he thought might work. He embraced Iris, and held her tight, bringing her head to his chest.

Miroku's eyes widened a little.

"My, my..." he observed.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Miroku."

Zero backed up a little, and stared into Iris' eyes.

"Iris...I..." he whispered lovingly. Iris' face suddenly brightened up, her eyes widened.

Her body tensed a little, and she looked into Zero's face with dreamy eyes. She let out a smile, and seemed to be blushing. Iris seemed to know what Zero was about to say, because what she said surprised him quite a bit.

"I love you too Zero.." she said quietly.

Zero was utterly shocked by the transformation. His Iris had been restored to him!

"Iris!" he said happily.

Naraku narrowed his eyebrows a little.

"Well...it appears she managed to somehow regain her memory..." he observed. "Then I'll just have to kill her."

Zero gave Naraku a hard stare.

"If you dare..." Zero was interrupted by a foreign noise.

They heard loud rumblimg from the castle.

Naraku smiled.

"Zero, I believe you already know Sigma..." he announced.

"For the rest of you, let me introduce my partner. He took a bit of reconstruction, but he should be fine to kill you. Not only is he a combination of reploid and demon bodies, but he has your sacred jewel fragments."

The entire group was shocked.

"What?" they all said in unison.

Kagome quickly checked her bottle, but the jewel fragments weren't there. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Someone stole the jewel shards!!" he shouted.

Naraku chuckled again.

"Fools..it was the reploid girl."

Zero looked at his love curiously.

"Iris?" he said quietly.

Iris shook her head.

"I don't know what he's talking about...I don't even know what those are!" she protested.

Naraku remained unmoved by the sentiment.

"I doubt she remembers...the fact remains she did it...so I'm going to take my leave, and allow Sigma the pleasure of eliminating you."

The rumbling grew louder and louder, and a large, hulking figure appeared before them. Sigma had come.

"Hello Zero!" he said in a taunting manner.

All of the sudden, Sigma emerged from the castle, his body was a gigantic deformed hulk. Mixtures of robotic reploid parts and demonic hides made up his body.

Zero took a step back, and looked as though he were going to fall over from sheer awe.

"What?" he stammered. "What is that?!"

Sigma smiled.

"It's me, Zero" Sigma said proudly. "And Naraku has given me this body to kill you all."

Sigma turned his head to Inuyasha.

"So, that's what you look like..." he observed.

Inuyasha spat and cocked his head a little.

"Save it pal!" he yelled. "I'm gonna kick your ass to kingdom come!"

Miroku came up beside Inuyasha.

"We won't let you get away with anything!" he shouted.

Sango did the same.

"That's right!" she said as she prepared her fighting stance.

Kilala transformed, and Shippo and Myoga remained beside her. Koga ran off to get Naraku, leaving the rest of the group shocked as he shouted "Later!".

Inuyasha jeered.

"Let him go!" he spat. "It would be better anyway."

Miroku shrugged, and began removing the beads from his hand.

"Well, I'll beat this Sigma person right away with my Wind Tunnel..." he said.

Just then, a loud buzzing noise could be heard. A swarm of insects were approaching. Sango pointed up to the swarm.

"Look! Naraku's poisonous insects!"

Sigma, taking advantage of the situation, decided to attack.

"Heh heh...take this!"

Sigma opened his mouth wide, and shot a blast. It wasn't directed toward Zero, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, or Sango. It was going for Iris. Zero wasn't going to let that happen.

"No!! Leave her alone!!" he screamed.

Zero ran up, and quickly prepared his Giga Attack, Rakuhouha. Zero slammed the ground with his fist, creating a huge shockwave which sent energy flying upward, and countered Sigma's blast.

Zero looked at Sigma with a hard expression of his face.

"Sigma...I swear that I will defeat you!" he said gruffly.

Sigma lurched over, his hulking body reeking of demons. He opened a hatch on his chest, and out poured a strange and deadly attack. Poisonous insects and missles began coming out of his chest! Inuyasha then prepared his patented Wind Scar, while Zero was preparing his Kuuenbu.

Inuyasha swung his sword to create the Wind Scar, and tried to eliminate most of the insects and missles. Zero jumped in with his somersaulting slash to get the rest. Miroku and Sango were trying to get rid of the other poisonous insects around, along with Kilala. Miroku used his staff to bash some, and Sango used her boomerang to crush many of them. Zero ran up to Sigma, and used a rising flame slash, Ryuenjin.

Zero got up high enough for him to actually stand on Sigma's shoulders, and Inuyasha continued swining his Tetsusaiga by Sigma' feet. Sigma quickly shot his hand up, and grabbed Zero. Zero yelped in pain as Sigma tightened his grip. Inuyasha, who was nearby, observed.

"Zero!" he shouted worriedly. "Hold on!"

Sigma coursed electrical energy through his body to his fist to electrocute Zero. Inuyasha leaped up with his Tetsusaiga ready to strike.

"Put him down!!"

Inuyasha struck Sigma's hand with his Tetsusaiga, and managed to injure the limb, even if he couldn't manage to completely cut it off. Kagome assisted with an arrow which also hit his hand. Sango did manage to hit Sigma with her boomerang, but it didn't have much effect, as did Miroku's staff.

Inuyasha looked a little disappointed and upset.

"Damn..that thing is tough..the demon hide and reploid parts make his body really hard to pierce!" he observed.

Miroku came up alongside Inuyasha.

"We need something powerful, and fast!" he said worriedly.

Sango approached behind Miroku.

"But what can we do?" she asked.

Zero's body was tensing, and anger was coursing through him.All he could do was attack, because he had little else on hismind but the battle at end.

"Die Sigma!" he screamed.

Zero rushed back in to fight, not caring that he was hopelessly outclassed. Inuyasha, observing Zero's behavior, was really surprised.

"Jeez..he's more reckless than I thought!" he said.

But then he thought that Zero was showing him up.

"I'll show him!" Inuyasha added.

Inuyasha jumped in again also, not wanting to be shown up by Zero. Zero began slashing at Sigma's feet with his Z-Saber, but it was having little effect. Sigma raised his left arm, and on it was mounted a huge energy blaster. Zero saw the blaster come up.

"What the?!" he said worriedly.

Zero quickly dashed around to try to avoid being hit.He then gave his attention back to the group.

"Everyone!" he warned. "Watch out for Sigma's left arm!!"

Inuyasha, not fully paying attention to Zero's warning, didn't hear his words of advice.

"Why would I..huh..?"

Sigma pointed his gun at Inuyasha, who knew little of it. There's no way he coud brace himself for the blast. Zero rushed in to help.

Zero looked angry.

"Dammit Inuyasha!" he shouted. "Move! Argh...I'm coming!"

Zero quickly jumped up, and used a Kuuenbu, a rising somersault slash, to do some extra damage as he made his way up. Zero latched himself onto Sigma's body, and then made his way over to the gun mounted on Sigma's left hand.

Zero used his electrical stab, Raijingeki, attack to pierce through the gun, and corrupt its circuitry as well. The weapon started on fire, and Sigma tore it off. He flung Zero off his body, and Zero was thrown off to the ground. Inuyasha rushed over.

"You ok?" he asked.

Zero stood up, bearing some pain.

"I've been better," he wheezed.

Inuyasha looked back at Sigma.

"How do we kill this thing?" he asked.

Miroku got an idea.

"We've killed the poisonous insects, I could use my Wind Tunnel!"

Sigma was not about to let that happen.

"I'm afraid that won't work!!" he yelled.

Sigma fired a large radius stun gun at the group. They were all frozen in place.

"Damn!" Zero shouted.

Inuyasha struggled to break free.

"I..can't move..!!!" he said worriedly.

Miroku couldn't asses the situation either.

"What is this?!" he shouted.

Kagome looked with concern as she saw Sigma approaching.

"Oh no!" she warned. "He's coming!"

Sigma just smiled.

"I'm gonna enjoy this...heheh..."


	8. A fair fight

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 8  
"_A fair fight_"  
By MEGAMANX411

The entire group was frozen in place from Sigma's attack.

"Damn! I can't move anything!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sigma drew closer, and a hatch on his chest opened. A laser cannon was preparing to fire that emerged from his chest. Iris ran over.

"Zero!" she shouted.

Zero looked at Iris.

"Iris?" he asked quizzically. "What are you doing?!"

Iris wasn't frozen in place from the attack! She ran over to Zero, and embraced him. Zero shook his head.

"Iris, get out of the way!!" he warned.

Iris defied his warning.

"No Zero! I..I.." she whispered.

Zero gritted his teeth.

"Iris, I can't let you die too! Run while you can!" he pleaded.

Iris stayed there.

"No Zero, I have to help you!" she insisted.

"Iris! You'll die!!" he shouted.

Sigma was preparing to fire, and Zero's rage grew.

"Iris!! I won't let you die!!"

Zero managed to break free of the stun because of his rage, and he grabbed Iris and the others and shoved them to the side.

Zero gave a hard look at Sigma.

"Sigma!!" he shouted. "Leave them out of this!!"

Inuyahsa looked at Zero with a concerned expression.

"Zero, what are you doing?" he asked dumbfounded. "You need us!"

Zero glanced back.

"Inuyasha," he whispered. "I'm going to buy some time for the stun effect to wear off..."

Sango gasped.

"But Zero..." she warned.

Zero cut her off.

"Enough. I have to do this."

Zero walked slowly up to Sigma, with confidence and pride.

"Sigma," Zero said slowly. "It's just you and me now. They way you wanted it."

Kagura then dropped in, once again to tip the scales in Naraku's favor.

"Not so fast!" she said arrogantly.

Zero shifted his gaze.

"You!" he shouted. Kagura smiled. "You can't expect Naraku to just abandon his colleague, now can you? I've been sent here to assist."

Zero gruntend. Of all the luck.

_Fighting Sigma alone was going to be hard enough, now I have to deal with this two-on-one bullshit!? This is gonna be tough,_ Zero thought to himself.

Kagura eyed the rest of the group still struggling to move behind Zero. The effect had almost worn off, but not yet. Zero could sense her intention.

"Don't think of attacking them Kagura!" he threatened.

Just then, another stranger showed up for the fight.

"Kagura!!" the voice shouted. Koga dropped in.

Zero looked at Koga, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"Why are you back here?" he asked.

Koga shrugged.

"I lost Naraku, so I thought I'd get some revenge on Kagura," he reasoned.

He then shifted his attention to Kagura.

"I'll avenge my comrades, you hear that you witch!?"

Kagura gave a superior smirk.

"Well Zero, it appears you have a partner."

Zero eyed Koga, and then gave the best piece of advice he could at the time.

"Don't die..." he warned.

Koga eyed Zero back, and all he could come up with was a sarcastic comeback.

"Who do you take me for?" he replied.

Kagura started things off, and used a wind attack that went past Zero and Koga. Zero quickly looked behind him.

"Iris! Kagome!" he shouted.

Zero quickly turned himself around, and dashed into the attack with his saber flying. He performed his Shippuga (where Zero performs a wide slash attack after dashing) technique to try to deflect the blast. Luckily for him, it worked.

Zero shifted his attention back to Kagura.

"I told you your fight doesn't concern them!" he shouted angrily.

Kagura only chuckled at Zero's shouts.

"Oh! I'll just make you dance for me then! she said calmly.

Zero was completely baffled.

"What??" he asked quietly.

Kagura made a huge tornado appear around Zero.

"And to make sure you don't escape..." she added.

Kagura used her wind powers to unearth hundreds of skeletons around Naraku's castle, and thrust them into the whirlwind. Koga looked at Kagura with a sense of pleasure on his face.

"It's just you and me now!" he observed.

"And me!" shouted a familiar voice.

Sigma surprised Koga, and grabbed him with his huge, clawed hands. The demon and reploid parts made his grip stronger than ever.

"Agh...damn it!" Koga shouted as he winced in pain. "I...got..careless..."

Inuyasha looked at Koga with contempt.

"Stupid wolf," he muttered. "I knew you couldn't handle it."

Koga looked back at Inuyasha, completely surprised at this turn of events.

"Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha and the others had managed to break free of the stun effect, and were now back in the fight. Kagura brought her fan up to her face, and her face tightened a little.

"Well, it appears that the scales have tipped in your favor," she observed. "It seems I'll have to call in some reinforcements!"

Sigma tilted his head back.

"Come!" he commanded.

Some reploids approached behind Kagura and Sigma. Zero couldn't see, he was still trapped in the whirlwind.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?!" he thought aloud.

The skeletons threatened to injure Zero, but he could manage to avoid them for the most part. He just needed an escape.

Zero then looked straight above him, seeing an exit in the whirlwind.

"Up there!!" he exclaimed. He quickly performed a double jump, and rocketed himself out of the whirlwind with a Ryuenjin (a rising flame slash). He caught a glimpse of the other reploids that approached.

_Slash Beast?! Frost Walrus?! AND Web Spider?!_ Zero thought.

Zero gave his attention back to the group.

"Watch out everyone!" he warned. "They've got reinforcements!"

Inuyasha gave a defiant smirk.

"Well then, it appears it's finally become a fair fight..." he said calmly.

Sigma smiled sadistically.

"I wouldn't say that..."

Sigma slowly aimed his gun at Iris.


	9. We know we can

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 9  
"_We know we can_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Zero sneered at Sigma.

"I told you to leave her out of this!" he shouted.

He then shot a look to Iris.

"Iris, run!" Sigma aimed his gun at Iris, and Zero began dashing towards her. Sigma fired, and the blast hit. Iris gave a horrified look at Zero.

"Zero!" she screamed.

Zero did the same, looking at Iris in fear.

"Iris!" he responded.

Zero fell over. The blast had taken him by full force. Iris rushed to his side, and Sigma was preparing to fire again. Inuyasha took advantage of Sigma's inability to notice him.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted.

Inuyasha jumped high up in the air, and drew his Tetsusaiga. He swung the sword and sliced the laser cannon on Sigma's chest. Kagura tried to worsen things by using a wind attack at Iris and Zero, but Kagome's sacred arrow managed to put an end to that.

Miroku looked at the incoming reploids with worry.

"We've got company..." he warned solemnly.

Slash Beast took a long look at the group, and then smiled as he turned to Kagura.

"Kagura, it doesn't seem like you need reinforcements at all..." he said slyly.

Frost Walrus joined in his teasing.

"Adding us into the fight would just make it unfair..haha.."

Web Spider, eager to mock Zero for being a Maverick Hunter, gleefully joined in.

"Hehe...look at the mighty Zero...!"

Sango looked at the reploids with contempt.

"Be quiet you!" she shouted.

Sango threw her boomerang which smacked Web Spider straight in the face. It knocked him back into Frost Walrus, but the damage was minimal. Miroku decided a threat might tip the scales of the battle.

"Don't move, or I'll suck you into my wind tunnel!" he shouted.

Frost Walrus looked down at Miroku like an insignificant bug.

"Hehe...."

Frost Walrus exhaled a huge wave of cold air, and started approaching Miroku. Slash Beast came from the side, and Web Spider came from the other side. Miroku looked upward at the bulky reploid behemoth.

"This doesn't look good..." he exclaimed.

Inuyasha was still fighing Sigma. Sigma tried smacking him with his huge fists, but Inuyahsa proved to be too agile. Kagura was fighting with Kagome, Sango, and Kilala, and Miroku had to deal with the reploids. Iris was at Zero's side, trying to get him to awaken.

"Zero! Please get up!" she cried.

Zero slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Iris as if he were in a daze.

"Iris...." he said quietly.

Iris had tears streaming down her face.

"Zero...you can't die! Here take this," she offered.

Iris lent Zero some of her energy. Zero stood up, as if by a miracle. He looked at his hands, and shook his head a little. He grinned, and looked at Iris lovingly.

"Iris," he said slowly. "Thank you."

He then looked towards the fight.

"I'm coming!!" he shouted.

Miroku was cornered by the three reploids.

"Oh man..this isn't good.." he muttered.

Miroku then heard Zero shout out "Ryuenjin!" Zero came in with a surprising attack, and used a rising flame slash on Frost Walrus. The effect severely damaged him.

Zero looked at Miroku, and flashed a smile.

"Did I miss anything?" he said.

Miroku had a look of relief wash over his face.

"Zero!" he exclaimed.

Kagura looked entirely agitated, and prepared another wind spell.

"Damn!" she screamed. "Take this!"

Sango interrupted her little plan. "Not so fast!" she threatened. Sango threw her boomerang again at Kagura, but missed.

Kagura glared at Sango, and then prepared her escape.

"No sense staying here..." she muttered.

Kagura retreated once more. Sigma gave a hard stare at his supposed 'ally.'

"Wench!" he spat. "I don't need her help."

Inuyasha, once again taking Sigma by surprise, came rushing in.

"Oh yeah?!" he threatened.

Inuyasha was about to swing at Sigma's face with his Tetsusaiga, but Sigma brought out a surprise attack. A weapon mounted on his shoulder fired at Inuyasha, and knocked him back. Sango looked at Miroku and Zero who appeared to be in trouble.

"Miroku, Zero, I'm coming!" she shouted.

Slash Beast was fighting with Zero. Slash Beast was trying to gore Zero with his claws, but Zero managed to block the attacks with his Z-Saber. Miroku was trying to face Web Spider, but his attacks proved difficult to maneuver. And finally, Frost Walrus was trying to hit Zero as well, but Zero's speed proved to great. Sango, Kagome, and Kilala rushed in to assist.

Sango was preparing her attack, and gave a hard look at her enemies.

"Take this!" she threatened.

Sango once again threw her boomerang at Web Spider, and she managed to knock him down. However, he countered by spitting his web at her, and he froze her in place.

"Do you like spiders? Heh heh heh.." he teased.

Web Spider opened up a hatch on his body, and mechnical spiders began pouring out. Miroku rushed to Sango's aid.

"Oh no you don't!!" he protested. "Wind tunnel!!"

Miroku used his wind tunnel attack, which sucked up Web Spider, as well as his mechnical underlings. However, when he sucked them in, they clawed the sides of his wind tunnel. He wouldn't be able to use it the rest of the fight. Miroku rushed over to Sango to try and get her out of the way, but Slash Beast was coming.

Zero attacked Slash Beast with a dashing slash attack, followed it up with a rising somersault slash, and then ended his combo with a diving ice slash. The resulting attack did a lot of damage to Slash Beast, but not enough to destroy him. Now he was mad. Slash Beast growled with anger.

"ARGH!" he screamed. "Take this!"

Slash Beast dove at Zero with his claws out front. However, he didn't count on Kagome's sacred arrow, which pierced him from the side, and knocked him away. Slash Breast writhed on the ground, and Zero managed to give the final blow. It was only Frost Walrus and Sigma left now.

Frost Walrus smirked at Zero.

"Zero, let's make this a fair fight..." he mocked.

Zero returned with a smirk of his own.

"My pleasure!! Ryuenjin!!"

Zero quickly ran up, and opened up with a rising flame slash. He landed on top of Frost Walrus' body, and stabbed downward while standing on him. Frost Walrus was tossing and turning, and trying to get Zero off his back, quite literally. Meanwhile, Inuyasha just got back up from the attack made by Sigma. Sigma was approaching him, and was about to stomp on him with his enormous body.

Zero saw his partner was in danger.

"Inuyasha!" he exclaimed.

Zero quickly leaped off of Frost Walrus, and dashed over to Inuyasha. Zero was gritting his teeth as he rushed over to his companion.

"Damn," he muttered. "Gotta get there quick!!!"

Frost Walrus tried to stop Zero, but Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood in his path. Zero just managed to get Inuyasha out of harm's way at the last second.

Inuyasha looked at Zero, completely dumbfounded.

"Thanks," he said humbly.

Zero shrugged.

"Don't mention it."

However, Frost Walrus was approaching fast, and looked furious.

"Die Zero!!" he shouted. "Ugh..."

Frost Walrus was shot from behind by Kagome's sacred arrow. It was just Sigma now.

Sigma narrowed his eyes.

"You think you can beat me?" he challenged.

Zero gave a hard look back to Sigma.

"No," he replied calmly.

Inuyasha, as if on cue, came up alongside Zero.

"We know we can!" he said with utmost confidence.


	10. Pain and suffering

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 10  
"_Pain and suffering_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Zero kept staring at Sigma, silent. Sigma finally spoke up.

"Why do you continually deny your destiny Zero?" he asked.

Zero tensed his body.

"Shut up!" he replied.

Sigma continued, with a massive grin on his face.

"You do not know your purpose," he said insultingly.

Zero spat in reply to Sigma's statement.

"I don't give a damn what you say!" he shouted. "I make my own life!"

Sigma continued, unwavering.

"Your destined to follow me, Zero..." he continued.

Kagome, tired of listening to Sigma's arrogance, finally stepped forward.

"That's enough!" she shouted. S

igma cocked his brow.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kagome stood her ground, her resolve as strong as ever.

"My name's Kagome..and I'm tired of listening to you! You're just as bad as Naraku. Cruel and evil! You tried to have Iris kill Zero! And continually try to turn the favor of the fight by using foul tricks! You're despicable!" she shouted.

Sigma sighed.

"Humans," he muttered. "You have no reason to live. You should all be destroyed for the coming age of reploids."

Inuyasha followed Kagome's lead.

"I've had enough of you!" he shouted. "Who are you to toy with people's lives?! What makes you so damn special!? You can't just think you're superior to everyone and try to control everything!!"

Zero looked to his companion, almost completely speechless.

"Inu...yasha..." was all he could force out.

Inuyasha then shifted his attention to Zero.

"Y'know Zero, I think I do know what you mean when you were talking about this guy. He's a huge pain in the ass."

Sango, being one of the more reasonable members of the group,remembered thevillain they needed to apprehend.

"What of Naraku?" she whispered.

Miroku looked back to her.

"He seems to have fled..." he exclaimed.

Sigma heard the conversation, and was annoyed at the fact they assumed he would need help.

"I have no need of his help!" he shouted.

Zero shook his head.

"You're arrogance will be your downfall!" he threatened.

Kagome followed Zero's lead.

"How do you even know Naraku is helping you?" she asked in a condescending tone.

"He's probably conspiring to betray you right now!" she warned.

Sigma shook his head.

"Fools.." he muttered.

Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"What did you say?!" he screamed.

Sigma looked at the group and rolled his eyes.

"If Naraku ever had such a though, I'd kill him then and there..." he explained. "The second the idea enters his mind, I'll know."

Zero was a bit skeptical of Sigma's claims.

"How?" he retorted. "You're not telepathic! There's no way!"

Sigma sighed heavily.

"My body is made of demons and reploids..." he began. "In exchange, I allowed Naraku to use some reploid parts to enhance his own body."

Zero's eyes widened.

"Then that means...!!" he shouted.

Sigma nodded greedily.

"That's right. If he crossed me, I'd infect him."

Zero, having his fill of conversation, rushed into battle with his saber flying.

"Then I'll kill you myself!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sigma came stopping down at Zero with reckless abandon. The group managed to get out of the way of the attack. Zero and Inuyasha leaped onto Sigma from the sides, and climbed their way up to his shoulder level. They stabbed down at his body. Sango, riding Kilala, used her boomerang from afar as Kagome used her sacred arrows and Miroku used his staff.

Sigma was getting irritated.

"I've had enough of you!" he exclaimed.

Sigma quickly grabbed Inuyasha, and batted him at Zero, knocking them both off. He swatted his hand back to hit Kilala, and knocked Sango to the ground. Sigma then tried to pound Kagome into the ground, but he didn't expect something. Zero stabbed Sigma's left leg from behind with an electric stab, and caused him to stumble. Inuyasha quickly got in to get Kagome out of harm's way.

Zero glared at Sigma.

"That's it Sigma!!" he shouted. "I'm going to defeat you! Rakuhouha!"

Zero pounded the ground with all of his might, and created a huge shockwave of energy and thrust upwards from the ground. Inuyasha noticed something at that point.

_Zero's attack..is creating a wind that is connecting with the demonic wind brought by Sigma's attack! Maybe I can use... _Inuyasha wondered

Inuyasha got a plan.

"Zero! Stand back!" he warned.

He then raised his Tetsusaiga high, and began to focus his power for his ultimate attack.

"Backlash Wave!"

Inuyasha leaped in the air, and swung at the point where Zero's Rakuhouha met with Sigma, creating the Backlash Wave, the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. The resulting attack picked up a lot of dust and debris from the ground, creating a kind of smoke screen. From the wave, pieces of demon hides and reploid parts could be seen flying.

Kagome jumped up and down happily.

"We did it!" she shouted.

And then, something happened. From within the confines of the haze, something stirred. Sigma looked at the group with a baffled look on his face.

"Pardon me for asking, but what exactly do you think you managed to do?" he asked.

Sigma appeared before them. His body was pure reploid. Much smaller, but still surging with power nonetheless.

Miroku was almost completely stunned.

"What the?" he stammered.

"A failsafe," Sigma interrupted. "Every plan has one."

Inuyasha jeered.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you in this body!"

Sigma shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied calmly.

Sigma aimed a laser mounted on his shoulder at Sango. The blaster fired a stun round which bound her in place. Inuyasha looked back in horror as he saw his frozen ally.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Leave her out of this!!"

Sigma fired at Shippo.

Zero was becoming enraged now as well.

"He's not your enemy!!" he exclaimed. "Leave him alone!"

Sigma then fired at Miroku. And Kilala. And Iris and Kagome. Zero was practically shaking from anger.

"Damn you!" he screamed. "Stop this!!"

Zero rushed over to Sigma, but was met with his attack. Inuyasha was down soon after. Sigma had a smile on his face, which only made him appear even more vile and wicked.

"You know, I think I'll have some enjoyment with you" he teased.

Sigma stood in front of Inuyasha and Zero with a malicious smile on his face. He walked over, bent down, and picked up Kagome. He slung her over his shoulder. He then walked over, and picked up Iris, and did the same. He placed them a little ways in front of Inuyasha and Zero.

Zero gritted his teeth angrily.

"What are you doing?!" he asked fervently. "Stop!!"

Sigma then placed Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and Miroku by Inuyasha and Zero. Sigma nodded to the group.

"You all need to watch", he explained.

Sigma threw Kagome and Iris to the ground with a hard thump.

Inuyasha looked at Sigma with rage.

"You bastard!" he shouted. "Leave them alone!!"

Sigma shrugged.

"Sure."

Sigma kicked Kagome hard in the stomach. She moaned in pain from the attack, trying to clench her stomach with her hands, but unable to do some from the stun effect of his weapon. Sigma kicked again. Kagome spat up a little blood from the injury, and was tearing from the massive pain.

Inuyasha was going absolutely wild.

"Stop it!!!" he screamed.

Sigma merely shrugged again.

"Alright."

Sigma then bent down and picked up Iris. Zero wasn't willing to let anything happen to Iris. He needed to do something, anything, even if was as useless as making threats.

"If you harm her...I'm gonna...!" he threatened.

Sigma looked at Zero curiously.

"Gonna what?" he asked. "If I do this?"

Sigma grabbed Iris by the throat, and raised her into the air. Zero could see Iris struggling against Sigma's crushing grip. With his other arm, he started crushing her left arm. Zero could hear and see her arm giving way to the crushing weight of Sigma's clenching fist.

"Leave her alone!!" Zero screamed.

Sigma only tightened his grip. Iris' arm was about to come completely off. But then he stopped. Zero sighed heavily. However, Sigma wasn't done. He grabbed the other arm.

Zero tensed his body, trying to move.

"Stop!!" he screamed. "You bastard, stop!"

Sigma threw Iris down to the ground hard. He kicked her hard with his right foot. He then looked back at Kagome.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," he said.

Sigma started stepping on her hand. Inuyasha could hear the sound of the bones in her hand crushing.

Inuyasha was going insane from rage.

"God damn you!!" he shouted.

Sigma stopped what he was doing to Kagome, and then shifted his gaze back to Iris. He kicked Iris again, hard in the side of the face. Zero couldn't stand the sight anymore.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!" was all he could say.

Sigma just smiled.


	11. A savior

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 11  
"_A savior_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Sigma had been brutally beating Kagome and Iris. Kagome had spat up some blood, and she had bruises everywhere. Iris was in no better shape. Inuyahsa and Zero grew increasingly angry and full of rage, but there was little they could do about it. Sigma's stun effect was even stronger than it was last time, and it would take some time to break it. Time that they didn't have.

Zero was clenching his teeth in an effort to aid his struggle.

"God damn it..." he muttered under his breath. "Isn't there anything I can do...??"

Zero then heard a noise in the distance. It was a high-pitched noise emitting a high-frequency. He could detect high levels of energy coming from that direction. He tried to concentrate on what it was, but he couldn't place it.

"What is..?" he whispered to himself quietly.

All of the sudden, Zero heard the sound of a huge burst of energy, and milliseconds later, a large collection of energy streamed past Zero and flew right towards Sigma. At that time, Sigma was looking down on Kagome and Iris as he kicked them. Sigma was too busy looking down upon his prey to notice.

"Hehehe...huh?!"

The blast caught Sigma square in the chest, and knocked him backwards at least 20 feet. The resulting damage was quite extensive to his chest.

Zero's mouth fell.

"What..what the hell was that?!" he stammered.

Zero then breathed a huge sigh of relief as he heard a familiar voice.

"Zero! Zero, where are you?!" the voice cried frantically.

Zero's eyes widened a little.

"Is that..you...X?" he stammered.

Then Zero saw Mega Man X emerge from the bushes.

X quickly scanned the area, and saw the extensive injuries of the group.

"What's going on here?" he cried.

Zero quickly noticed Sigma getting back up.

"No time!" he shouted. "Sigma's getting up! Buy me some time!"

X nodded in confirmation of his partner's request.

"Gotcha."

Mega Man X slowly walked past, and he then saw Iris and Kagome injured on the ground.

X bent down, and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, I'll get you out of here..." he said in a comforting tone.

He did the same for Iris soon after. Sigma got back to his feet, and bared a vicious smile.

"You won't be doing anything!" he threatened.

X turned to see his old nemesis.

"Sigma..." he said with the utmost disgust. "I should've known you'd be here."

Sigma shook his head.

"You just had to interfere X," he began. "You're always a nuisance. I was about to reform Zero."

Even though X had somewhat gotten used to Sigma's vile schemes, he could never comprehend his vicious mind.

"By injuring innocent people?!" he shouted. "You're...disgusting!"

X shook his head, and quickly moved Iris and Kagome out of the way, and started wrapping bandages on them. Sigma clenched his fist.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me!" he threatened.

X finished what he was doing, and stood back up.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he asked. "It isn't right!"

Sigma smiled.

"Why shouldn't I?"

X was speechless.

"But..." was all he could muster.

Sigma looked at X, and started chuckling, but then he had a revelation.

"Wait a minute" he stammered. "You're just buying time for your friends! Argh, damn! I should have seen it sooner! I'll just have to kill you fast!"

_Oh no,_ X thought_, I don't think Zero and the other had enough time to recover..I need to protect them!_

Sigma rushed at X and drew a saber he had hidden. X managed to back away, but Sigma still clipped his chest a little. X raised his X-Buster and fired at Sigma.

"Take this!" he shouted angrily.

Much to his dismay, Sigma brought up his saber to block it. X then fired his Lightning Web, which wrapped itself onto Sigma, and made him drop his saber. He tried to follow the attack up, but Sigma broke free of the attack, and continued his offensive.

X looked at Sigma in horror.

"Man..why is he so much stronger..??" he questioned aloud.

Sigma smiled.

"The Sacred Jewel," he muttered.

X raised his brow.

"What?" he asked.

Sigma continued.

"It's the power of the Sacred Jewel that makes me stronger," he added.

X gave a smirk.

"Then I just need to..." he began.

However, before he could finish narrating his plan, Sigma punched X, and knocked him backwards. Sigma then tried to come back and grab him again, but X used his Frost Tower, an attack where X encases himself in ice, which prevented Sigma from getting close. X then broke his Frost Tower, and used Soul Body (another one of X's special attacks that allows him to attack while emitting a hologram decoy).

Sigma put his hand on his chin, and closed his eyes as if he were in deep thought.

"Soul Body," he began. "I know that attack. It's useless to attack you because it won't work...it's a hologram. The real X is hidden to my eyes. But the thing is...."

Sigma quickly turned around and did a round-house kick.He smiled with a certain satisfaction seeing X wincing in pain.

"I see you!" he said gleefully.

X was completely dumbfounded.

"Ugh..but how?" he stammered.

Sigma shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I told you," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "It's the Sacred Shikon Jewel."

X tensed his body, and clenched his fist.

"Oh yeah...!!!" he shouted.

X began charging his buster. He then noticed Kagome was aiming her bow at Sigma. Everyone could see the pain in Kagome's eyes as she held the bow, her hands were very injured, but her resolve was immense. She stood there, ready with her bow.

"Sigma!" she shouted as she fought back the horrible pain. "Without the jewel, you're nothing!"


	12. Succession

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 12  
"_Succession_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Kagome held her bow, aiming straight for Sigma's chest. She held her ground admirably.

"Sigma! You're vile and disgusting, just as bad as Naraku!" she shouted.

Sigma looked at Kagome with an annoyed expression on his face, as if he were being threatened by a flea.

"What do you think you can do against me, little human girl? You're power is nothing!" he boasted.

Kagome, wincing from the pain, refused to quit.

"You're arrogant!" she continued. "That'll be your downfall you creep!"

_I__can see the sacred jewel shards!_ Kagome thought_. Hit the mark_!

She fired her arrow, and it flew straight and true, as it lit up with spiritual energy. Sigma's eyes widened with concern as the arrow approached at incredible speed.

"What...what is that?!" he quivered.

The arrow pierced through Sigma's chest, and shot the sacred jewel out the back. Sigma looked behind him in horror as he saw the source of his power ripped from his body.

"The jewel!" he cried frantically.

X smirked at Sigma.

"It looks like the tables have turned, Sigma!" he teased.

Zero, finally breaking free of the stun effect, got this his feet. He looked at Sigma, with fire in his eyes.

"You're mine!" he muttered.

Zero slowly walked up to Sigma. Sigma backed away, but was a bit shaken. Zero had immense rage, and was practically emitting an aura of hatred. X started approaching forward.

Zero held out his arm to signal X not to come any closer.

"Don't come near X..." he warned. "This is mine."

X stumbled back a bit from surprise.

"But.." he protested.

Zero shot a look back at X.

"Stay back!" he shouted.

Zero then walked up to Sigma, and grabbed him.

Zero stared Sigma straight in the eyes.

"You..." he began, "you think you can just torture Iris and Kagome like that?! Huh?! You sick, twisted, son of a bitch!! I'll kill you!"

He threw Sigma down to the ground, and pulled out his Z-Saber with fury.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" he continued. "Dying is too good for you."

Sigma smirked back at Zero.

"You'll have to defeat me first!" he countered.

Zero clenched his teeth with anger, and kicked Sigma in the face, knocking him down.

"Shut up!" he screamed.

Zero then held his Z-Saber to Sigma's throat.

Zero's eyes just emitted an aura of anger.

"If you come back, I'll kill you again," he promised.

Sigma smiled.

"I'd like to see you try..." he challenged.

Zero nodded.

"As you wish," he muttered.

Zero slit his Z-Saber across Sigma's neck, severing his head. He then slashed again at his chest, again at his legs, again, and again, and again. Zero's rage flared, and soon Sigma was nothing but bolts and shards of metal.

Zero walked back towards the group, sheathing his weapon.

"It's done...." he said with a heavy sigh.

Sango looked at Sigma's remains.

"I'll say.." she said quietly.

Zero looked back at his crushed nemesis with worry.

"Sigma could return..." he observed.

X was a bit confused at Zero's meaning, because he didn't know of any reploids in this era.

"Who else could Sigma possess in this era? There's obviously no other reploids..." he pointed out.

Inuyasha had a blank expression on his face as he looked at X.

"Exucse me, but who are you?" he asked.

X looked back at Inuyasha, and had an anime-style sweat drop on his face.

"Oh, me?" he stammered. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Mega Man X."

Inuyasha chuckled a little.

"THAT'S your name?" he teased.

X then had an anime-style teary-face.

"Hey, that wasn't a really nice thing to say!" he objected.

Inuyasha shrugged, and crossed his arms.

"You're supposed to be one of the best warriors from your era? What a joke..." he said arrogantly.

Zero put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I assure you, X looks soft, but he is perhaps the strongest being in existence..." he warned.

Inuyasha brushed off Zero's hand.

"Whatever," he said. "No way is he stronger than me."

Zero gave Inuyasha a dumbfounded look.

"Have you ever stopped to think what 'X' stands for?" he asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno..a letter?" he asked.

Zero had an anime-style fall.

"Ugh...man you're dense..." he thought aloud. "Kagome, help me out."

Kagome, perhaps the only other person knowing something about algebra in the group, gladly spoke up.

"Well, X can equal any number. It can be literally anything," she pointed out.

Zero nodded.

"Exactly my point," he continued. "He has limitless potential."

X was rubbing the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"You don't need to say that...I hate fighting, the sight of violence makes me queasy..." he said meekly.

Shippo smiled as he looked up at X.

"He seems...so kind," he observed.

X continued rubbing the back of his head, looking a bit more embarrassed.

"Thanks, heheh," he replied.

Sango then joined the conversation.

"So you're a friend of Zero's?" she asked.

X nodded happily.

"Yeah!" he confirmed.

Zero closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Partners," he corrected.

"So X," Zero asked, sounding curious. "How did you arrive here?"

X shrugged.

"It's a bit of a long story, actually. You see, after you had disappeared, I returned to Hunter Base to try and find a way to locate you. We couldn't track your power signal by convential means, so Alia constructed an improved locator device that managed to cross time streams. By utilizing that, we managed to upgrade the teleportation systems to be able to send people here, but because it was regarded as "dangerous, unknown, underdeveloped territory," they thought it best to only send one hunter for the rescue mission. So I've come to take you back, I guess."

Zero's eyes trailed off.

"Well, X, I think you just now got involved in something big. We have to stick this one out. Sigma's down, but I have a feeling he's not out."

Inuyasha then gave a serious look to Zero.

"So what happened to this Sigma guy? Is he finally dead?" he asked.

Zero shook his head.

"Don't count on it," he muttered.

Kagome remembered what Sigma said back in the fight.

"Remember what he said to us earlier? Naraku has reploid parts," she reminded them.

Sango placed her hand on her chin, and thought for a minute.

"So...he'll possess Naraku?" she asked. "Is that even possible? He's extremely powerful."

Zero shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "But we better be cautious."

Zero then had a shocked expression on his face as he remembered something.

"Wait, Iris!" he stammered. "Is she ok?!"

Zero rushed over to pick up Iris. Iris looked at Zero lovingly.

"Zero...I knew you'd save me...." she said quietly.

Zero smiled and looked back into her eyes.

"Of course...you're ok now..." he replied.

Kagome smiled.

"Aw..isn't that cute Inuyasha?" she observed, giggling a little even as she fought back the pain.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up...that's just stupid goody-two-shoes nonsense," he bragged.

Zero wheeled himself around and looked Inuyasha straight in the eye.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Inuyasha continued his teasing.

"You're such a baby!" he continued.

Zero crossed his arms and stuck his nose up.

"Don't complain because I'm more sauve with women!" he bragged.

Inuyahsa turned himself around, looking completely shocked.

"WHAT?!?!?!" he screamed.

Zero chuckled. Sango shrugged.

"Well, that brought that argument to a screeching halt..." she observed.

Kagome, was rubbing her wounds, wincing her eyes a little.

"We should go find a place to rest....hey, wait a minute, where's Koga?" she asked.

Zero pointed in the direction he last saw him go.

"He's gone," he pointed out. "Probably after Kagura. Anyway, let's find a place to rest. Iris' auto-repair should kick in soon, and Kagome, you need rest too."

The group went to an inn in the nearest village. The group was resting up as Iris and Mega Man X introduced themselves to everyone. Kagome was so fascinated by his behavior. It's not like you would expect an artificial warrior to be so soft.

"It's so weird X...you don't seem like a warrior at all," she observed.

Miroku agreed.

"You seem more like a poet to me," he added.

X looked down to the ground with heavy eyes.

"I wish that were true..." he said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at X with crossed arms.

"Then why dont'cha?" he challenged.

X thought for a moment, and then looked back up at Inuyasha.

"Because...this is what I have to do," he protested.

Sango looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

X shrugged.

"Well..that's why I was created..." he said.

Kagome was really shocked.

"But you can make your own decisions!" she objected.. "Why then live a predetermined life?"

X looked around for a moment, as if he were looking for an answer.

"Because..." he began "I don't like fighting, but it does good...and fighting for peace is worth the sacrifice, although it hurts."

Miroku, not paying too much attention to X's story anymore, looked back at Iris.

"So, what's the lovely lady's name? Iris, is it?" he asked.

Zero tensed up as he saw the monk approach his girl. Sango closed her eyes disapprovingly.

"Don't even think about it Miroku..." she warned.

She looked at Miroku worriedly, and then at Zero.Miroku walked alongside Iris, and introduced himself.

"Hey there Iris, I'm Miroku!" he said happily.

Iris smiled in response to Miroku's kind introduction.

"Hi! It's nice that you rescued me..." she began.

Miroku shrugged.

"Just glad to help," he said with a smile on his face.

Iris nodded happily.

"Thank you---!!" Iris' reply was cut short by a gasp.

Miroku's was somewhere it shouldn't have been, and Iris' face tensed up and she had a shocked expression. Miroku looked disappointed. He sighed.

"Oh man..it's all metal..."

All of the sudden, Miroku got a slap in the face. Sango looked at Miroku with tension showing in her forehead.

"Serves you right!" she said.

Then, without warning, Miroku received a huge bash over the head. He was knocked down. Zero looked at Miroku with enraged eyes.

"Did you just touch Iris?!" he yelled.

Miroku stumbled backwards a bit.

"Uh oh..." he stammered.

Miroku got up and ran as Zero chased after.

"I'm sorry!!!" he cried frantically.

"Get back here!!" Zero shouted.

Inuyasha gave Zero a disapproving facial expression.

"Jeez, so overprotective..." he muttered.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha.

"Remind you of anyone?" she teased.

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Who?" he asked.

Kagome looked dumbfounded.

"Who do you think? YOU!" she shouted.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"No way!" he objected. "Not me!"

The night slowly passed away, as the group seemed to lighten their worries. Sigma was defeated, and it seemed as though the worst of it was over. But looks can be deceiving...

Naraku slowly opened his eyes.

"Hmph..so you're back..." he said quietly.

Kagura looked at her creator curiously.

"Who are you talking to, Naraku?"

Naraku tensed his body.

"Who else, Kagura?" he began. "Sigma."

Kagura gave a quick look around the room.

"Where?" she asked.

Naraku pointed to his skull.

"In here..." he said in a surprisingly calm manner.

Kagura looked entirely confused.

"How did.." she stammered.

"It's obvious," Naraku interjected. "He was defeated."

Kagura shook her head. "Weakling..."

Naraku once again corrected her.

"I wouldn't be so sure...if it hadn't been for this 'X' person, he would've succeeded, and he made Inuyasha suffer quite a bit..." he observed.

Sigma seemed to speak on cue, his voice being heard from within Naraku's body.

"So, Naraku, are you pleased?" he asked.

Naraku smiled.

"Very."

Although you couldn't see him, you could practically feel Sigma have a big grin wash over his face.

"I can continue my work," he began. "Just allow me to exist in your body for awhile..."


	13. The incarnations

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 13  
"_The incarnations_"  
By MEGAMANX411

It was dark out, and very early in the morning. Zero and X didn't need to sleep, so they stayed watch. X then noticed that Sango was approaching.

"Sango?" he asked curiously. "You're still awake?"

Sango nodded slowly, seeming to be a bit saddened.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep..." she muttered.

X noticed that she had a depressed look on her face. He tried to express concern.

"Sango...is something troubling you? You look down," he observed.

Sango shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing..." she said quietly.

X put his hand on her shoulder.

"It won't get any better that way, come on, tell me," he said.

Sango smiled from X's kindness.

"Well, it's actually kind of embarrassing," she began. "Just something that came to mind when I met you."

X looked a little shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, pointing at himself.

Sango shook her head.

"No, no..it's just that you remind me of someone...close..." she said.

X looked down to the ground.

"I see..." he observed.

At that time they noticed that Kagome was up as well. Kagome came up alongside of X, and helped Sango explain her problem.

"She's talking about her brother, Kohaku," she said.

X looked puzzled.

"Kohaku?" he asked.

Sango sighed deeply.

"Well, I suppose there's no use trying to avoid it now," she muttered. "You see, Kohaku was my younger brother. He was really kind and gentle, but he tried his best at being a demon slayer nonetheless. One day, we were sent on a mission to exterminate some demons at a castle. It was a trap, and Kohaku was controlled by a demon. Then..he.."

X interrupted her as she began to cry.

"I see..." he said quietly.

Zero, who was still up at the time, approached.

"Was it Naraku who controlled him?" he asked.

Sango nodded slowly.

"Yes...it was" she confirmed.

X put his hands over his eyes.

"That's...horrible...." he said under his breath.

All of the sudden they heard some rustling in the forestry just outside the inn.

Zero put his hand on his Z-Saber.

"We're not alone..." he warned.

X looked at the rest of the group with concern evident in his voice.

"Keep an eye out..." he said. Sango nodded diligently.

"Right." X patrolled the inn, as did everyone else.

No sign of anyone. All of the sudden, he heard faint footsteps. Then a thought just occurred to him.

"They're after the sacred jewel!!" he thought aloud.

X hurried to Kagome.

"Kagome, where's the sacred jewel shards?" he asked frantically.

Kagome thought for a moment.

"By my bed...oh no!" she cried.

X grabbed Kagome, and started heading towards her room.

"We gotta hurry!!" he shouted.

X and Kagome rushed over to Kagome's bedroom, and they saw the window open. The shards were gone. And sitting in the window with a smile on his face was...

"Split Mushroom," X muttered. "I shoulda known."

Split Mushroom started chuckling.

"But you DIDN'T!! Ha ha!" he teased.

X fired his buster at Split Mushroom, but it had no effect. It was merely a hologram. X slammed his fist against the table.

"Argh...the real one must be long gone.." he sighed.

"We have to track him down!" Kagome cried.

Just then, Zero came rushing into the room.

"What happened?" he asked.

X turned to Zero, looking ashamed.

"The jewel is gone..." he said quietly.

Inuyasha's ears pricked at the sound of the words that came through X's mouth.

"WHADDYA MEAN IT'S GONE?!?" he screamed.

Zero shook his head.

"It's gone, moron, someone stole it," he criticized.

Inuyasha shook at Zero's insult.

"I know that!" he yelled.

Zero clenched his fist and shouted back at Inuyasha.

"Then why did you question it was gone?!?!" he shot back.

"I was expressing anger!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sango sighed.

"Break it up you two!" she shouted. "We have no time."

Miroku nodded.

"She's right, that Split..um..whatever is probably on his way back to Naraku," he said. X

looked at Miroku, and seemed a little annoyed.

"Split Mushroom" he corrected.

Miroku looked back at X.

"What?" he asked.

"His name is Split Mushroom," X repeated.

Miroku had a blank look on his face.

"My, people where you're from have odd names..." he observed.

X shrugged.

"Well, technically I'm not a "person" so to speak, but actually..."

Zero cut him off.

"This isn't the time for such trivial matters. We need to get back on the trail. Let's go!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes from fatigue.

"Whoah, whoah," she interrupted. "We need to rest first."

Sango nodded in agreement.

"It wouldn't make any sense to just rush in there all fatigued."

X complied as well.

"I suppose you're right..." he said.

The group rested the rest of the morning, but when the sun was up, the started moving.

X walked with his hand on his chin, thinking.

"OK, let's see...where do we start looking exactly?" he thought aloud.

Zero shrugged.

"I have no clue..." he said.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in frustration.

"Great, we have no idea whatsoever--"

Inuyasha was cut off from the sound of footsteps approaching.

Zero's eyes widened at the sight of this traveler.

"Who...are you?" he asked.

The figure stood before them. His build was similar to Zero's, but his facial expression resembled Naraku more. His hair was white, and he was about the same proportion as Zero, and even had similar armor. The main difference was that it was black armor, with silver here and there.

The figure looked at Zero menacingly.

"Are you.....Zero?" he asked.

Zero noticed Iris behind him, and motioned for her to move back.

"And if I am?" he challenged.

"Then I have to kill you," the stranger replied.

Zero placed his hand on his weapon.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I would like to know the name of the fool who would challenge me."

"A name?" the traveler inquired. "I'm afraid that a name hasn't yet been used for me."

Zero stumbled back a bit in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he stammered. The traveler thought for a moment.

"I suppose you could call be Narazero..." he said quietly. "That seems more fitting than anything I suppose."

Zero rolled his eyes.

"So...Nara...whatever the hell you're called, why do you want to fight me?" he asked.

Narazero looked at Zero, completely unmoved by any sort of emotion.

"Simple. It's my command. And as an incarnation, I must obey," he said dryly.

Inuyasha put his hand on his Tetsusaiga.

"An incarnation?!" he shouted. "Of who, Naraku?"

Narazero shifted his gaze to Naraku.

"Not just Naraku, fools."

The group moved in, but Zero put out his arm to stop them.

"No," he objected. "He challenged me."

Narazero nodded in agreement.

"That's right....there will be other challengers for you Inuyasha, and you X. And don't think we've forgotten about Miroku or Sango...or Kagome..." he said in the same dry tone.

Inuyasha raised a clenched fist.

"If you lay a hand on her..." he threatened.

Narazero interrupted him.

"That is irrelevant," he said. "I am only to kill Zero. Nothing more."

Zero hardened his gaze.

"Tough talk...let's go" he challenged.

Zero and Narazero engaged each other closely. They walked up next to each other until they were face to face. Zero stared at Narazero with unwavering eyes, while Narazero's gaze seemed to have no soul. It troubled Zero a little, but he was determined. In almost an instant, they both jumped back, drew their sabers, and lunged forward. Zero's Z-Saber and Narazero's weapon met in mid-air, each grinning as their sabers emitted sparks from the contact. Zero backed up, causing Narazero to stumble forward.

"Now's my chance! Raijingeki!" Zero shouted.

Narazero's expression stayed the same.

"You fool! Ryuenjin!" Narazero muttered.

Zero tried to use an electric stab, but Narazero managed to catch him off guard by doing a rising flame slash at close range. Zero backed off, clenching his wounds.

"Damn!" he shouted. "You know my techniques?!"

Narazero kept his expression dry.

"I know more than that, Zero."

Zero smiled.

"Alright then, let's take things up a notch!" he challenged.

Zero dashed at full-speed, and prepared his saber. Zero tried doing a dash and slash attack, but Narazero leaped over the attack with ease. Narazero then prepared his counter attack.

"Hyoretsuzan!"

Narazero came down with a falling ice slash, but Zero managed to counter it. He jumped in the air with a Kuuenbu attack, and severed the attack before it made contact. They both landed, facing opposite of each other. Zero looked at Narazero with an approving smile. "

You're good," he exclaimed.

Narazero remained emotionless.

"I know," he replied bluntly.

_He's arrogant,_ Zero thought_. That'll be his downfall...gotta trap him._

Zero then set his plan into motion. He placed his saber in the ground, so it stood face up as the tip of the blade dug into the earth. Zero's Z-Saber managed to balance. Zero then just stood there.

Narazero looked at Zero, and showed perhaps the first sign of emotion for the first time.

"Heh, giving up?" he challenged arrogantly.

Zero gestured for Narazero to come forward.

"Come and get me," he replied.

Narazero looked at Zero with some anger.

"What?" he questioned. Zero continued his teasing.

"Come and get me," he challenged. "That is if you think you have the courage."

Narazero clenched his fist.

"I'll show you!!" he shouted.

Narazero charged forward, unaware of the trap he was about to fall in. Zero raised his arm, and it transfigured into a buster arm.

"Say hello to the Z-Buster!" he mocked.

Narazero stopped dead in his tracks, unaware of what just happened.

"Huh??"

Zero fired a blast from his Z-Buster, and caught Narazero off guard. He then picked up his saber quickly, and threw it straight forward. The blade stuck within Narazero's chest, and Zero then dashed over quickly. He was right behind Narazero.

"This should finish you," Zero said with a smirk.

Narazero had a look of pure terror wash over his face as Zero prepared his attakck.

"Rakuhouha!!" he shouted.

Zero flung energy from a shockwave, and it's massive energy output completely battered Narazero at such close range. Zero then retrieved his Z-Saber, and in doing so, he revealed something. A sacred jewel shard!

Kagome came running towards Zero as the fight drew to a close.

"Zero!" she cried. "Are you alright!"

Iris followed suit.

"Zero!" she shouted worriedly.

X walked by slowly, and put his hand on his partners shoulder.

"Looks like you won," he complimented.

Zero gave X and anime-style thumbs-up.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he boasted. "Look at this."

Zero held out his hand, and showed the group a fragment of the sacred jewel. Naraku must be baiting them back again to fight. Sango looked at the jewel shard, thinking deeply for a moment.

"Even if it is a trap, we really don't have any other choice..." she observed.

Miroku nodded in agreement with Sango.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss," he said. "It seems like we must press on."

Inuyasha looked at Zero's arm.

"Hey Zero," he began. "What was that attack you used...the Z...Z...Z something..started with a B."

"Buster?" Zero replied, raising his eyebrow.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah", he confirmed. "How come you didn't use it till now?"

Zero shrugged.

"It's very weak, and really only comes in handy as a surprise attack" he said in a matter-of-factly way.

Inuyasha looked at Zero's arm curiously.

"So..it's kind of a secret weapon?" he asked.

Zero nodded.

"A little," he agreed. "Originally, it was much more powerful, but when I was rebuilt..."

Kagome's interested peaked when she heard the word 'rebuilt'.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

Zero shifted his attention to Kagome, and sighed.

"I've died before, and been rebuilt. I'm a reploid, so it's not that hard. Once we die, we can simply be rebuilt," he said confidently.

Miroku looked fascinated by the comment.

"Convenient..." he said approvingly.

He then turned to Iris.

"I bet reploid ladies always stay as lovely as you're friend Iris there."

Zero closed his eyes, and you could easily see tension in his forehead.

"Watch it, Miroku...." he warned.

Zero was readily waiting to smack Miroku, when he thought better of it. There were more pressing matters at hand. At any rate, they continued along the path of which they were going. It seemed to be taking them in the right direction. X looked forward, with an awkward look on his face.

"I wonder when we'll see another one of those incarnation things??" he asked. "What are they anyway?"

Miroku placed his hand on his chin, and thought for a moment.

"Well, an incarnation is kind of a like a doppleganger of an original being," he stated intelligently. "It exists as a part of the original, yet it is its own entity. I would assume this 'Narazero' was combined of parts of Naraku and Zero..."

Zero looked down at his body.

"From...me...?" he asked with a fascinated tone.

X nodded.

"That's right," he began. "Sigma did have a hold of your parts at a time. Maybe he kept something useless, like an extra bolt or something."

Author's Note: Sigma did have a hold of Zero's parts in Mega Man X2

Zero shrugged off his concern, while X was just about to get one of his own. A figure approached the group. His build was like Mega Man X's, only his face was like Naraku's, and again, his armor was black and silver. His eyes had a faint white glow to them, and they felt somewhat hollow.

X took a step back, and placed his hand on his buster.

"Who...are you?" he asked.

The figure stood completely still.

"It doesn't matter what you call me," he responded.

"And why is that?" X replied.

The figure narrowed his eyes.

"Because you're going to die," he said dryly.

X smiled.

"Come on," he pleaded. "At least be a little social."

"Fine then," the figure responded. "I've heard that you are a lighthearted coward, and I guess I was right. My name is Naraxu, not that it matters. You're going to die."


	14. Painful battles

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 14  
"_Painful battles_"  
By MEGAMANX411

X sighed deeply, and looked at Naraxu with concern.

"Look, I have no desire to fight with you!" he pleaded. "There is no need."

Naraxu's face tensed at the words uttered by X.

"What do you know of need?!" he shouted. "I was born to kill you. I can't deny my purpose, as you can't deny yours."

X didn't want to fight if it didn't have any purpose. He persisted in refusing to engage in battle.

"But what will this fight bring?" he retorted.

Naraxu crossed his arms.

"You still won't fight me?" he asked.

X shook his head.

"I won't fight a meaningless battle," he said calmly.

Naraxu shifted his eyes to Kagome, Iris, and Sango.

"Then I'll just have to harm you're little girlfriends over there..." he said slyly.

X stood in front of Naraxu, blocking his path.

"I don't care what you do to me. Leave them out of this," he warned.

A smirk appeared on Naraxu's face.

"Oh, what will you do, huh?" he teased. "You gonna stop me?"

X narrowed his eyes.

"Don't lay a finger on them!" he shouted. "I'm warning you."

Naraxu persisted in his mind games.

"You just said you didn't want to fight a meaningless battle...what are you, a hyprocrite all of the sudden?" he contradicted.

X cold tell Naraxu was merely playing with him, trying to coax him to fight. The downside was that X didn't know how to avoid it at this point, and what was more troubling to X was that he wanted to fight him.

"If you try to harm my friends, I will have to stop you..." he said finally.

Naraxu nodded and grinned.

"Ah, you finally have some backbone!" he said gleefully. "Let's see what you can do!"

Naraxu quickly raised his buster weapon up to fire at X. X, predicting the attack beforehand, leaned back in a Matrix-style effect, and then flipped himself back up. He prepared himself for Naraxu's next attack. Naraxu leaped upward, and began hailing buster shots downward. At this point, all X could do was avoid them by dashing side to side. He prepared his counter attack, and unleashed a Rising Fire attack, scorching Naraxu. At that time, he noticed something.

X's eyes widened as he started to shift his weight in mid-stride.

"I've just walked into a trap..!!" he cried.

At that moment, X realized that Naraxu used the Soul Body technique to duplicate himself while in midair. X wasn't looking at the time, and assumed the copy was Naraxu, because he was still hovering in the midair.

Naraxu smiled as he looked down at X.

"How right you are!" he boasted.

Naraxu was right behind X, ready to fire his weapon. X had no time to escape, and an enormous blast of energy was thrust at his back, knocking him forward, and almost completely knocking the wind out of him. X was bent over, face down, panting. That blast really hurt.

X was breathing heavily.

"Man," he sighed. "I don't want to fight this guy..but.."

Naraxu interrupted him, obviously annoyed.

"Stop this nonsense!" he commanded.

X gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked.

Naraxu hardened his gaze.

"I know you're holding back immensely," he said dryly. "You're never going to save your friends at this rate."

X clenched his fist.

"I told you, leave them alone!" he shouted.

Naraxu aimed his buster weapon at Iris, and was preparing to fire.

"Oh," he said with a grin on his face. "I shouldn't do...this?"

X looked at Iris worriedly.

"No!!" he protested.

X fired his buster at Naraxu's and caused it to shift a little.

Naraxu smiled.

"That's some precise shooting," he complimented. "Looks like you're not so overly hyped after all."

X looked extremely angry.

"If you try to harm them again, then I will have to destroy you," he threatened.

Naraxu shrugged.

"Such idle threats...." he sighed.

Naraxu then aimed his gun at Kagome. X held out his hand in protest.

"Don't...." he pleaded.

A grin erupted on Naraxu's face.

"Bye, bye..." he said maliciously.

X quickly dashed over to Naraxu, quicker than his usual pace, and grabbed his gun arm before he could fire. Naraxu struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"Let go, you little punk!" he shouted.

X smiled.

"Not a chance!" he teased.

X began bending Naraxu's gun arm out of the way, and then punched Naraxu square in the face, knocking him back a few feet. X looked down to the ground, and then breathed deeply before he returned his gaze to his newly found rival.

"Fine," he said casually. "If it's a fight you want, then you'll get it."

Naraxu looked as pleased as ever.

"I can finally see some determination in those eyes!" he commented happily.

X, on the other hand, looked rather disgusted.

"Don't patronize me" he countered.

Naraxu tried another attack from high up, but X quickly used his Aiming Laser and shot him down. Before Naraxu hit the ground, X fired a Lightning Web which caught him, and electrocuted him. X was preparing to follow up on the attack, but Naraxu broke free, and then used the Twin Slasher attack, causing a blade of energy that had the qualities of a super-sharp razor to fly by X. X managed to avoid it for the most part, but it still scraped a little bit of his face. The artificial reploid blood that coursed through him exposed a little at the cut. X looked increasingly angry now. He and Naraxu both ran up towards one another, and met with fist. They caught each other's blows, and were practically head to head. X pulled back his buster to fire as Naraxu did the same, and they both fired. The resulting output of energy caused a huge shockwave between them, knocking them both backwards.

Naraxu shrugged.

"You see X, you can't defeat me!" he taunted. "You're too weak. Limitless potential my ass."

X stood up slowly.

"I don't care if you insult me. But if you try to harm any innocents, I will destroy you" he warned.

"What's your deal...so whiny!" Naraxu countered.

X's patience grew thinner by the moment. Naraxu began to discover he was taking a certain pleasure of watching X squirm.

"I think you need some more motivation..." he said gleefully.

He was slowly preparing to attack a friend of X's again.

"That's ENOUGH!" X screamed. "I've had it with your games. It ends now!"

X ran up towards Naraxu as fast as he could, and before he got close, he fired a charge blast at the ground of front of Naraxu, creating a cloud of dust and soot. Naraxu was unable to see for a moment, but X continued on his path. Naraxu was about to meet him with a punch...but his attack had no effect.

"What the...?!" he gasped.

X stood behind Naraxu, with his buster pointed at the back of his head.

"It's over," he said quietly.

X fired, and Naraxu's head was completely taken off by the blast. X bowed his head in silence for a moment, and seemed to almost be in prayer.

"I'm sorry," X whispered. "I didn't want to fight you..."

The rest of the group went up to congratulate X. Zero placed a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Some nice fighting X," he complimented. "You were beginning to disappoint me in the beginning of the fight."

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"That's some immense power...kind of funny that a person like yourself would be gifted with it," he continued. "I would've taken you for a poet anyday."

Sango then gave X a nice smile.

"Still, X, you should take pride that you are a skilled warrior," she said assuringly.

X looked down to the ground with sadness apparent in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't..." he said meekly. "I will fight if I have to, but I strive for peace."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly.

"You're way too sentimental for your own good!" he said. "There's no way you'll ever realize your potential if you mope around all the time."

X looked up in disagreement.

"But..." was all he could muster.

"Isn't fighting to protect innocent lives enough?" Inuyasha countered.

X sighed.

"Well, yeah...but.." he said in a feeble voice.

Kagome gave Inuyahsa an angry look.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. "Cut it out! Sit, boy!"

Inuyasha, unfortunately, had to comply due to the cursed beads around his neck.

"God I wish I could get rid of these damned things..." he muttered.

Shippo looked up at X with admiration.

"You're really amazing X, I wish I could fight like that!" he said.

X looked away.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it. We should keep moving anyway," he said.

The group pressed on, and X's potential power was the subject of the conversation for the most part. He didn't really like talking about fighting, but the comments were pretty flattering. Zero closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Well, if there's one thing that seems incredibly obvious at this point, it's that there's probably another incarnation on it's way," he observed. "For Inuyasha this time most likely."

Inuyasha shrugged casually.

"Bah, I can handle it!" he boasted.

Zero wasn't so sure.

"Best be careful, I bet this guy will probably show up soon if there's any pattern with these incarnations," he warned.

And Zero was shocked about how right he was. The next incarnation indeed appeared. His appearance was certainly strange. He had some qualities like Inuyasha, having long white hair, green eyes, fangs, etc, but he also had a complexion like Naraku's, and instead, had several reploid parts built into him. His limbs clearly had some reploid enhancements, as did his chest, which was covered in reploid armor. Mounted on his left shouler was a small laser cannon.

Inuyasha looked at the figure defiantly, while placing his hand on his Tetsusaiga.

"So, finally here huh?" he asked arrogantly.

All the figure could say was incoherent babble and not much else. Inuyasha sighed. "You've got a lot to say, dont'cha?" he teased.

"Die..." the figure responded.

Inuyasha gave the figure a curious look.

"Look pal, you're creeping the hell outta me, so why don't you just cut this act out, and let's get the fight on," he said.

"I don't care whatever your name is--"

The figure interrupted Inuyasha to introduce himself quickly.

"Vile," he muttered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little.

"What?" he asked.

"Call me Vile," he repeated.

Inuyasha looked back at Zero, seeming slightly confused.

"Wasn't Vile...?" he asked.

Zero nodded.

"Of course!" he said. "Those reploid enhancements used to belong to Vile. Naraku must have used some blood you lost at his castle, and Vile's parts to make this guy."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever, he's dead all the same!" he said with the utmost confidence.

Vile just stood there. No one ever saw the original Vile's appearance without all of his armor, so it's quite possible that they look almost the same, save for Inuyasha's qualities thrown in there. Vile had the cross-helm over his head, and out of the back was his long white hair. His body was covered in armor, but it seemed lighter than the original Vile's.

Inuyasha looked strangely at the figure, who seemed almost completely unprepared for battle.

"We gonna get this fight started or what?" he asked dryly.

Vile immediately responded, and dashed towards Inuyasha at incredible speed. He grabbed the half-demon by the throat, and threw him against a tree with all of his might. The force of Inuyasha hitting the tree nearly knocked it down, but Inuyasha remained in tact. Before he could react, Vile was upon him again. He picked up Inuyasha, and threw him again, this time at a hard rock surface. Inuyasha smacked the rocks hard, but managed to get up fairly quickly. Vile was trying to get to him again, but Inuyasha was ready this time. He drew his Tetsusaiga and laid in wait for Vile to approach. Vile was almost right in Inuyasha's face, and Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down with a mighty swing. Unfortunately, Vile managed to avoid the blow, and then used a flamethrower at close range. Inuyasha managed to get rid of the flames soon after, but he was really taken aback by the attack.

Inuyasha rubbed his wounds slowly as he got back up.

"Damn this guys' relentless!" he muttered. "The second I take my eyes offa him, he's back on me."

Vile was making his move once more. Inuyasha calmed down, and prepared his Tetsusaiga for a wind scar attack. The attack was successfully executed, but Vile managed to escape it largely unharmed, save for a few cuts.

Inuyasha was entirely agitated by this turn of events, and the only coherent thing he could say was "Damn it!" Vile quickly tried to get back at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was managing to keep him at bay for a while with his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha tried to swing the sword over his head, but Vile used the cannon mounted on his shoulder. Which was a stun weapon.

Inuyasha looked at his frozen body in despair.

"What the hell??!" he screamed. "What's going on?"

Vile slowly walked over to Inuyasha.

"Time to make you suffer..." he said slowly.

Vile picked Inuyasha up, and started bashing his face against the cliff wall. He soon started spitting out blood soon, and his face became battered. Vile then proceeded to stomp on his hands as they remained motionless, and started breaking some bones. Inuyasha's shrieks of pain were almost too much to bear for the rest of the group.

X clenched his fist.

"We have to help!" he begged.

Zero put his arm out in front of X.

"No," he protested. "It's his fight."

Kagome broke past Zero, and ran for Inuyasha.

"I don't care!" she shouted. "I'm coming Inuyasha!"


	15. Better judgement

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 15  
"_Better judgement_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Kagome quickly pulled out her bow and arrows as she ran towards Inuyasha and Vile. Inuyasha was trying to tell Kagome to leave, but she didn't really care. Inuyasha looked at her with worry.

"Kagome! Don't come near here!!" he warned.

Kagome merely shook her head in protest.

"I'm going to help you!" she shouted.

Kagome stringed her bow, and prepared and arrow. She aimed straight at Vile, who seemed unflinching in the face of this immediate danger. She let the arrow loose, and it flew straight and true. Vile dashed forward at an incredible rate, almost becoming invisible for a moment. He grabbed Kagome by the throat, and raised her up with his powerful grip.

"You shouldn't have interfered," Vile said dryly.

All of the sudden, a high-pitched noise was heard. It had a very high frequency. Zero looked over his shoulder to notice that X was glowing, his body twitching with power surging through his body. Zero examined closer to see X gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists. Zero slowly approached his friend with concern.

"X...you shouldn't..." he warned.

X shook his head.

"Enough is enough!" he shouted.

X, completely ignoring Zero's judgement, raced forward into battle. He appeared at Vile's side in an instant, and his X-Buster was pointed straight at the heartless villain.

"Let her go!" he shouted.

Vile just didn't seem to care that X practically had him in checkmate. Vile simply turned his head a bit, and looked at X with a cold, soulless stare. Nothing seemed to be there. X merely repeated his command.

"I said let her go!" he shouted, sounding even more agitated.

Vile didn't even shift his attention to X whatsoever.

"You lack the courage to kill me," he said dryly.

X knew he could threaten Vile, but destroying him was something he would prefer not to do. He lowered his weapon a little, thought better of it, and then kept it steady. He then resolved to make sure he unhanded Kagome.

"Put her down now!" he warned.

X, instead of using his buster, threw a punch, smacking Vile square in the cheek. The resulting impact chipped off some of Vile's faceplate, and caused him to unhand Kagome.

"Kagome, get out of here quick!" he warned.

Kagome tried to argue, but she thought better of it, and nodded. Inuyasha looked a little peeved that X was doing his job at the moment, but was deeply relieved at the same time. Kagome was safe.

Inuyasha shifted his attention back to Vile.

"Hey you!" he shouted. "I'm the one you want! X, you can have a seat, I can take this guy!"

X gave him a concerned frown.

"But..you can't move..." he said meekly.

"Yes...I can..!" Inuyasha protested.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he struggled to his feet. The stun effect was wearing off slighly, and Inuyasha was struggling as best he could to overcome it faster. Inuyasha came to his feet, and his resolve was strengthened. X complied with his request, and left the scene. When he got back, Zero nodded in approval of X's act, as did everyone else. They then proceeded to cheer on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth in anger at Vile.

"You think you're gonna stop me with cheap tricks?" he challenged.

"It was hardly a trick," Vile responded.

Inuyasha cut him off, and was starting to get real tired of seeing this guy.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "It's time to meet your maker pal."

Inuyasha pulled his Tetsusaiga up, and placed it on his shoulder. He let out a smirk as he looked at his prey. He leaped in the air, and prepared to attack. Vile tried to use another stun attack, but Inuyasha turned himself in mid-air with surprising grace, and came down hard on Vile with his Tetsusaiga. The massive blade chopped the reploid literally in two. As Vile separated into two halves, Inuyasha casually put his sword away, and walked back toward the group with a huge smile on his face. Zero had a smirk on his face too, and looked pretty pleased. He nodded, and Inuyasha did so back. I suppose you could say it was the tough guys' way of bonding. X looked down at his feet. He was slighly ashamed he couldn't defeat Vile, or more appropriately, wouldn't defeat Vile. But he was satisfied that he did save Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled at X.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

X blinked heavily.

"What?" he asked.

"I said thanks for rescuing Kagome!" he repeated.

X looked down to the ground, seeming a little ashamed.

"But," he protested. "I couldn't defeat Vile."

Inuyasha didn't seem to care.

"So?" he said. "I did it."

X sighed deeply.

"Yeah..but..." he continued.

Inuyasha put his hand on X's shoulder.

"You're worrying over nothing!" he said reassuringly.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha lovingly.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome's sentiment.

"What?" he asked. Kagome closed her eyes and giggled.

"Hehe...I usually don't hear you act so nice!" she replied happily.

Inuyasha was taken slightly aback, and X was a bit stunned. Zero gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"That was an excellent battle, Inuyasha," he complimented.

X interrupted Inuyasha's praises for another more pressing matter.

"Hey, look!" he shouted, pointing where Vile's body laid moments ago.

It was gone, and in its place was part of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, and a sheet of paper. Zero bent down, and picked up a sheet of paper.

"There's a letter...." he observed. Zero handed it to X, and he began to decipher it.

Inuyasha looked entirely baffled by the characters appearing on the letter.

"What language is that in?" he asked curiously.

X looked to his partner.

"It must be someone from our era, Zero," he said confidently. "Look at this."

X began to read the note aloud.

_"If you're reading this, chances are you've defeated Vile for the moment. Congratualtions, you've managed to walk straight into another trap. Don't worry, nothing bad will come to you immediately. You see, Vile, as we speak, is out collecting the remaining parts of Narazero and Naraxu at this instant. He's probably done by the time you've finished this sentence. If you fail to see the importance of this, then perhaps the Maverick Hunters aren't as sharp as I once thought. Reploids have incredible memory. In fact, they can remember something that is extremely precious--battle data. Statistics and calculations regarding strength and abilities. If you haven't yet discovered our plot, think about it. It's just the beginning."_

Zero thought deeply for a moment.

"Naraku...what would he use our battle data for?" he asked.

X slowly looked up from the letter, wide-eyed. He just had a revelation.

"It's not for him....." he said, sounding astonished.

Sango looked towards X.

"You know something X?" she asked.

"It'd be for reploids!" he replied.

Kagome gasped.

"So, he'd make a super powerful reploid?" she asked.

X gave her a frightened look.

"That, as he said, would be just the beginning," he said eerily.

X's words seemed to creep out the entire group. Zero decided to break the silence and make a suggestion.

"We should get some rest. Chances are they're coming for us, so we should be in top physical condition" he said.

Sango nodded.

"That's a good idea..." she confirmed.

Shippo looked side to side. It was easy to tell he was scared out of his head.

"C-c-c-coming??!" he stammered. "For us...?!"

X bent down and patted Shippo's head.

"Take it easy Shippo," he assured. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

Miroku smiled at the sentiment.

"You know Inuyasha, you could learn something from X," he said in a slightly condescending tone.

Inuyasha smirked.

"On what? How to act like a sissy?" he teased.

X looked down to the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice..." he muttered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a mean glare. Inuyasha had a terrified expression wash over his face.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he stammered. "No, don't!!"

"SIT!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard. Inuyasha sat back up and rubbed his backside.

"Ouch..I'm sorry..." he apologized.

Sango helped Inuyasha up.

"Come on, we should rest up. Who knows what's coming..." she warned.


	16. My friends

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 16  
"_My friends_"  
By MEGAMANX411

The group had settled in at the local inn for the night. Once again, the night was filled with worry for the coming trouble that was no doubt headed their way. X was sitting alone, thinking to himself.

"Naraku..." he muttered.

Zero noticed his partner's distress, and sat down beside him.

"What's that, X?" he asked.

X sighed deeply.

"I was just thinking," he began. "Why..why does this Naraku person insist on doing whatever he's doing? Is it for fun, for spite, revenge? I don't see a motive."

Zero shrugged.

"You know, I've wondered myself," he added.

Kagome was awakened by their conversation, and joined in.

"It's because of Kikyo," she said quietly.

X turned to Kagome, looking a little surprised.

"Oh, hey Kagome, you're awake..wait a minute, who's Kikyo?" he asked curiously.

Kagome looked past X, seeming a little distressed.

"She's a priestess who could purify the souls of demons," she said humbly. "Anyway, she once cared for a badly injured man named Onigumo. He must have been jealous of Inuyasha, for Kikyo and he were in love. Onigumo resolved to sell his body to demons, and become immensely powerful. He then orchestrated this huge betrayel where Kikyo and Inuyasha would fight each other over the jewel."

Zero clenched his fist in frustration.

"Hm..lust and jealously," he observed. "Naraku's lower than I thought."

Kagome then shifted her attention to Zero.

"So...Zero, can I ask you something?"

Zero nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."

Kagome thought for a moment, and then gave him a slightly concerned frown.

"What if...I mean, after we beat Naraku, will you leave right away?" she asked.

Zero shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I have to," he replied.

Kagome looked away, seeming a little saddened by his response.

"I see...I guess we'd never see you again..." she whispered.

Zero then saw the error of what he just said. He didn't really realize he was becoming attached to the group.

"You're a lot like Inuyasha, you know," she added.

Zero raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"You act really tough, but deep down..you're a real softie. I can tell you really love Iris," she added.

Zero just kinda smirked and let his eyes wander off.

"Look, Kagome, is there a point to this?" he asked.

Kagome smiled.

"I just wanted to say that Iris is lucky."

_Lucky?_ Zero thought._ What does she mean by---oh man..._

Sango and Miroku were awakened too, and joined in. X noticed them coming.

"Oh hello there. Sorry to have woke you," he apologized.

"No, that's alright," Sango replied. "It's kind of hard to sleep knowing a trap's being orchestrated right as you slumber."

Miroku nodded.

"Indeed."

X looked curiously at Miroku's right hand. He was really bewildered why Miroku had beads all over it.

"Miroku?" he asked. "Your right hand...why does it have beads on it?"

"These?" Miroku whispered, looking down at his hand. "It's to....well, protect me."

X raised an eyebrow.

"From what?" he asked.

Miroku looked down to the ground and gave a heavy sigh.

"My wind tunnel."

X was a little shocked.

"How..how did you get that?" he asked.

"My grandfather was a monk like myself,",Miroku began. "He was pretty much like me--"

"A lecher!" Sango interrupted, sounding disgusted.

Miroku let out a sigh.

"Yes, he was," he continued. "Anyway, Naraku tricked my grandfather, and lured him into a trap. Naraku disguised himself as a beautiful woman to get close to my grandfather, and then cursed his right hand. My grandfather started the wind tunnel, which in time, destroyed him. As you grow older, the hole of the wind tunnel grows larger and larger. And in time, destroys the person as well. My father died when I was still pretty young, and I'm really the last...."

Zero nodded.

"I can see why you're so pushy with women in that case. You don't want your family line to die..." he said in a low tone.

X looked down to the ground, which a heavy look in his eyes. Miroku put a hand on X's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"So..you're father died, because of Naraku?" X stammered, his voice quivering a little. "And your grandfather too?"

Miroku nodded sadly.

"Yes..."

X clenched his fists together.

"That's...horrible...and what he did to Inuyasha, and Kikyo..and.." X stammered.

He sounded even more saddened. His voice began to fail him from a choking sensation in his throat. Zero lent an outstretched helping hand to his partner.

"Take it easy X," he warned.

X then turned to Sango and Kagome.

"But...I suppose Naraku has also wronged you Sango, and you Kagome..." he continued.

Sango looked down to the ground as well, as painful memories soon came to mind. She clenched her eyes for a moment, and a single tear trickled down her cheek. Kagome's effect was similar, as she remembered when a witch almost made her kill Inuyasha. X felt terrible for bringing it up.

X rubbed his eyes, and then breathed deeply.

"...I've come to a decision," he said confidently.

Kagome, quickly wiped a tear away, and tried to lighten up her mood.

"What, X?" she asked.

"I've decided that I must fight Naraku with you," X replied. "He must be destroyed."

Zero realized it would take a lot for X to say something like that. X utterly despised violence of any matter, and could no way ever think of killing another unless it was something extremely important to him. Zero understood the importance of friends to X, and his compassion for humans. He saw Naraku as kind of the Sigma of this age.

X clenched his teeth as he thought about Naraku.

"Anyone like Naraku," he began. "Should be taught a lesson."

Kagome placed her hands on X's shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye.

"X, but you don't need to get involved," she pleaded. "Besides, I thought you didn't like fighting at all!"

X shook his head.

"I...don't," X muttered.

He gulped slowly before continuing.

"But I can't sit by listening to what he's done to you and others and simply do nothing...it's..not right.."

X looked down again, a tear streamed down his cheek.

"Naraku...." he whispered.

X clenched his fist into a ball, and gritted his teeth. For X, anger was an emotion he didn't come by regularly. X quickly cooled off, and simply smiled. X said he wanted to go out for a little walk, and left the rest of the group there.

Kagome looked at X as he walked off.

"What got into him all of the sudden?" she asked curiously.

Zero nudged Kagome to get her attention.

"X is a very soft person," he announced. "He's naturally really kind and light-hearted, but he was made to fight. And he hates that. I hope you realize how much he's going against his morals for your sake. He really cares for you."

Zero walked off, and joined Iris, to get into another conversation. Sango shrugged.

"I never really thought about that. I wonder what wrongs Sigma had committed against X and Zero?" she asked.

Miroku nodded.

"I suppose maybe we could ask...but we shouldn't try to stir any unpleasant memories..." he added.

Kagome agreed as well.

"Yeah, but we've been moping about our problems with Naraku...I think it's only fair we know about them.." she said, her voice trailing off.

Sango looked down.

"You're probably right," she said. "We might be able to talk to Zero."

Zero was talking to Iris at the time. Zero sat down beside her, and flashed a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Iris," he said happily.

"Hi Zero!" she replied.

"Watcha' doing?" he asked.

Iris gave Zero a smile, and then stared up at the sky.

"Looking at the stars," she said quietly.

Zero collected his courage, sighed, and then looked Iris straight in the eye.

"Iris, I've been wondering," he began. "I know you don't like humans, but..."

"You're asking if I hate being here?" she interrupted.

Zero shrugged.

"Well..yeah I guess I was going to ask that," he replied.

Iris just smiled as her eyes looked away.

"Because humans have caused me much grief, you think I'd say yes...but no. I kind of like being with them," she murmured.

"You...do?" Zero asked.

Iris nodded happily.

"Yes..they're very kind and supportive."

Zero never really got too attatched to things, save for Iris. But after he lost her, he was really devastated. Iris was perhaps the one thing Zero loved, and Sigma robbed him of her. Zero had her back, and was overjoyed, but was still plagued with worry.

_Could Sigma kill Iris again?_ Zero wondered._ Make me kill Iris again? Take Iris away?_

To relax himself, Zero just put his arm around Iris' shoulder, and brought her a little closer, tucking her head to his chest. She smiled, and looked at Zero with gleaming eyes. Zero looked back with a somewhat lazy stare, almost like he appeared daydreaming when looking at her.

_No one is taking Iris away from me again, _he thought to himself as he looked up at the stars_. No one._

X, in the meantime, was taking his walk. Or more accurately, had finished walking, and was proceeding to lay on the grass. He stared at the stars, wondering about his destiny in life. He discussed the futility of having free will if you were born into destiny with himself. After all, what was the point of being able to choose yourself if you had no say in the matter? X pondered, and still couldn't fathom his lot in life. Should he fight for those he loves? Is fighting with a cause still unjust? What would have happened if he hadn't fought? Could he have made that choice if he wanted to? The answers seemed to escape him, and X slowly made his way back to the others with a sigh.

Kagome and the others, who intended to talk to Zero, were listening to them. They decided not to butt in, but instead, speak to X. X had returned from his stroll, and seemed a little more relaxed.

"Oh, you're still awake?" he asked. "It's getting late."

Sango nodded slowly.

"Yes, but X, there's...something we've wanted to ask of you," she replied.

X cocked his head a little in curiosity.

"What is it, Sango?" he asked.

"You've listened to us mope about our stories..we were wondering...what wrongs has this Sigma person committed against you?" she asked humbly.

X was suddenly taken aback, bringing some painful memories to mind. X gulped, and then sighed deeply.

"He..made me fight," he said quietly. "I didn't want to, I was content living my days peacefully. Until he came. I joined the Maverick Hunters because I didn't want to see any innocent people hurt. But after that, I found Sigma sending bounty hunters, generals of his army, almost everyone, at me. I couldn't stop the senseless battles. Meaningless destruction with every foe I killed. Sigma manipulated people into thinking they've achieved their dreams, and only to bring them to ruin, and all to get to me. Friends have died trying to stop him, but it's always in vain...he returns...and..."

X shook his head, with some tears streaming down his cheeks. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to go on if you don't want..." she comforted.

X smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"No, it's fine," he assured her. "It's better to talk about it, I suppose. During my encounter with Sigma's bounty hunter, Vile, Zero was destroyed. He killed himself to save me. I thought he was lost, but there was a chance to revive him. But Sigma had his body parts. And what was worse, he blackmailed me into fighting more to retrieve them. Later, Sigma even corrupted a scientist named Dr. Doppler, in order to create a false utopia for reploids that had gone maverick. They were supposedly reformed. However, Doppler was only taken advantage of, and the reploids were harvested for body parts to make Sigma's body. Sigma hadn't had enough yet though. He later tried pulling strings with Repliforce, a reploid police force, to make them appear hostile towards humans and Maverick Hunters. Repliforce was deemed 'Maverick', and we were ordered to terminate them. All the while, Sigma took control of Repliforce's space station, and aimed a massive weapon at Earth, in an attempt to destroy it. If it wasn't for General, he would've succeeded. General plugged the cannon with his body, destroying himself. And if that weren't enough, he also had a spy working in Maverick Hunter Base. He betrayed me, and tried to kill me. What happened to Zero was worse. Zero was forced to fight Colonel of Repliforce because he was deemed as Maverick. Iris, Zero's love, was Colonel's sister, and she wanted vengeance against Zero, despite loving him. Zero had killed her....and if that weren't enough....Sigma had made me fight my best friend..."

X let a few tears down his face, but he quickly shook it off, and tried to force a smile.

"Well, I guess I talked too much!" he said with a smile. "You should rest."

Sango nodded in reply to X's request.

"Yes, we should," she confirmed. "Naraku could attack at any moment."

X forced a smile as he looked at his newfound friends.

"I'll be sure to keep watch...my...friends..." he said happily.


	17. Approaching

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 17  
"_Approaching_"  
By MEGAMANX411

The group slept in from their long night of talking, with the exception of Inuyasha. He was up earlier training diligently with his sword, while Mega Man X was sitting outside, partially meditating. X sat in the morning sunlight, the brightness of the sun reflecting off of his armor. Zero was beside Inuyasha, also honing his fighting skills. Kagome and the rest just made their way out of bed at that time, and prepared for the next day ahead of them. Mega Man X was trying to assess their plan. X rubbed his chin.

"So, what possible plans of action do we have at the moment?" he asked.

Zero shook his head slowly.

"It would seem we are at a loss," he replied. "Not only is Naraku's location unknown entirely, but there haven't been any leads either."

Kagome then remembered the letter that Naraku left.

"Well, you know what Naraku said in that letter..." she reminded them.

Miroku nodded.

"Yes, it would seem as though we don't have much traveling to do, as Naraku seems to be coming after us finally," he replied.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in defiance.

"Well good, I prefer a straight fight instead of all this deception!" he boasted.

Zero breathed deeply as he thought for a moment.

"Well, what steps can we take at this point?" he asked. "It seems as though Naraku could come at any time, from any direction. How are we supposed to prepare?"

Sango shrugged.

"I think training and honing our skills for the coming battle is pretty much the extent of what we can do," she replied. "Sorry to say it, but we don't have many options. We may as well be prepared instead of fatigued from traveling."

The group was pretty much at a loss. It seemed all they could do now was wait for the approaching disaster that was undoubtedly headed their way. All they could do know was discuss what could possibly be coming. X then remembered the "battle data" that Naraku mentioned in the letter.

"Well, he said something about battle data," he said in a worried tone. "I wonder what Naraku will use that for?"

Zero closed his eyes tight, and then crossed his arms as he thought about it.

"I don't believe it's for Naraku..." he stated.

Sango's eyes widened a little at the sentiment.

"You don't?" she asked.

Zero shook his head.

"No, I think it's something else," he replied. "From what I've gathered about Naraku thus far, I can conclude that he probably won't fight on his own."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the mention of his nemesis.

"Yeah, he's too much of a coward," he spat.

Kagome looked back at Zero.

"So, what's it gonna be for?" she asked.

Zero looked past Kagome, as if he were staring at something in the distance.

"There must be a way back to my world," he murmured. "And if that portal is still open, then that means Naraku might be able to collect things from the other side, including reploids for his dirty work."

Sango seemed a little shocked.

"So you think he'll create an army of reploids?" she asked worriedly.

X's eyes widened.

"That's not it..." he objected. "He's going to use our battle data to make an army of super-powerful reploids..."

Zero nodded slowly.

"That would seem to be the case..." he muttered.

Miroku didn't want to worry the group too much.

"I don't know if we can jump to such conclusions yet," he replied rationally. "How do you know reploids would willingly come to this side? It would take a while for Naraku to assemble an entire reploid army, wouldn't it?"

X forced a smile.

"Well, yeah, I guess it would" he admitted.

Shippo looked back at the group worriedly.

"So then what's Naraku gonna do?" he asked.

Zero shrugged.

"I have no clue..." he whispered.

X placed a hand on his chin as he thought for a moment.

"But our battle data," he began. "What if he didn't get the full extent of our powers?"

A thought immediately popped into Zero's head as X uttered those words.

"X, you're a genius!" he praised. "I think Naraku isn't done yet. He's gonna want to come collect the rest of the battle data."

Inuyasha looked at Zero curiously.

"But I fought pretty hard in my fight!" he objected.

Zero nodded.

"As did I!" he replied. "But you've forgotten about X."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"What about him?" he asked.

Zero shook his head.

"You've completely neglected X's special powers," he replied. "X has a huge amount of potential, and he didn't show it all during his fight. Naraku no doubt hungers for more."

X's eyes widened at the thought.

"Y-y-you think that's it??" he asked, sounding slightly frightened.

X was slightly disgusted at the fact that someone wanted to get him to fight for his own personal gain. He didn't want to be part of some twisted experiment. X looked down to the ground, and gritted his teeth. Since coming here, he's been really aggravated with this Naraku. He found him to be a sickening excuse for a person, and those kind of thoughts are rare for X.

"Naraku...I will destroy you," he muttered.

Kagome smiled and patted him on the back.

"You can take it easy X, we'll be beside you!" she comforted.

X was slightly taken aback. He had gotten accustomed to being a kind of lonely warrior.

"Thank...thank you," he replied with a smile.

Just then, a mysterious figure approached.

"A touching moment X," he teased.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw the person.

"You!!" he shouted.


	18. Potential

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 18  
"_Potential_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Naraku approached the group slowly, his black hair shimmering in the remaining flickers of sunlight giving way to night. Mega Man X's eyes instantly widened at the sight of this man. He didn't look the part of some evil maniac, but he knew of his actions, and he merely kept his eyes on him. Kagome spoke up.

Kagome gave Naraku an angry glare.

"Naraku...what are you doing here?" she asked.

Naraku merely smirked.

"I thought you would've figured it out by now," he replied. "You really are a pathetic bunch. I was here listening to your entire conversation, and you still can't figure out what I'm going to do."

X narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist.

"I know what you want..." he said confidently.

Naraku turned to X.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I know what you want...." X repeated.

Naraku gave an arrogant smile.

"And what is that I've come for, hm?" he asked.

X looked at Naraku angrily.

"You've come for...me..." he said.

Naraku lightly clapped.

"Finally!" he said, sounding slightly pleased. "It took you all this time, but you've finally deciphered what I wanted."

X looked at Naraku worriedly.

"But why me?" he asked.

Naraku shook his head slowly.

"Isn't it obvious X?" he asked. "Your power. Your potential. It's such a treasure, one given to such an ungrateful whelp."

X gritted his teeth.

"Power isn't something to be flaunted around!" he protested. "It should be used for the good of the people!"

Naraku looked disgusted at what X said.

"The good of the people...bah. Sickening!" he replied. "You know what you want to do, X. Fight me."

X shook his head in protest.

"This is just the kind of trap you want me to get into," he replied. "You want my battle data."

Naraku smiled.

"Clever, clever!" he praised. "I suppose then you're friends will try to fight me?"

Zero crossed his arms defiantly.

"And what's wrong with that?" he said.

Inuyasha clenched his fist.

"Naraku, it's time for some payback!" he threatened.

Miroku came up alongside Inuyasha.

"You can't get away with this any longer!" he warned.

Naraku just smiled at his supposed assassins. He let out a smirk that could almost pass for joy, or whatever emotion Naraku considered to be joy. He simply stood there, his clothes and hair swaying in the wind. Inuyasha smirked.

"Not gonna make a move, huh?" he asked. "Fine by me!"

Inuyasha leaped into the air, and drew his massive Tetsusaiga. The gargantuan sword was removed from the sheath, and ready to strike Naraku. However, as soon as Inuyasha managed to bring his massive sword down, he discovered Naraku was far too quick. He merely stepped to the side every time. Zero attempted to come in with his own attacks, but to no avail. Naraku seemed to be merely playing with them.

Sango and Miroku had no such luck either. Sango's boomerang couldn't come close to coming anywhere near Naraku, and Miroku couldn't hit him with his staff. It was then that Miroku decided to take drastic action, and use his wind tunnel. However, Naraku eyed the monk, and he grabbed Sango in that instant.

Naraku smiled.

"If you use the wind tunnel monk, I swear that I will take the slayer girl with me!" he warned.

Sango was kicking Naraku's sides in struggle.

"Unhand me, you monster!" she threatened.

She struggled with her might, but Naraku's grip proved incredibly tight. Zero and Inuyasha attempted to attack while Naraku's back was turned, but their attacks failed hopelessly.

Naraku shook his head in disgust.

"I've had enough of these games!" he shouted. "I want to fight X, and X alone."

Zero shot a look back at his partner.

"X stay back!" he warned. "Don't fight him!"

"I said enough!" Naraku shouted.

Naraku's arm transfigured into a massive, demonic tentacle, which shot outward from his body onto Zero. The tentacle pushed Zero against a cliff wall, and it unattached itself from Naraku's body, yet still remaining firm in holding Zero. Naraku then did the same to Sango, and shot yet another tentacle from his arm socket. Inuyasha tried to slash it off, but Naraku used his other arm to perform the same technique on him. Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, and Iris soon befell similar fates. The entire group were now immobile as they laid down on the ground, tied up with Naraku's demon extensions.

Naraku smiled at X.

"Now X, it's just you and me!" he said maliciously.

Naraku grabbed X with one of his demon tentacles, and wrapped him up tight.

"What...what are you doing?" X asked frantically. "I thought you said you wanted to fight me?!" Naraku shrugged.

"I said I wanted to discover the limits of your potential," he corrected. "And I thought what better way to excite your fighting ability than through rage."

X looked at Naraku defiantly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"It's rather simple," Naraku replied. "I'm going to use your friends to help me."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!!" X threatened.

Naraku just smiled.

"It's all for a greater cause X, heh heh heh...."

X had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, don't hurt them! Fight me if you want, just don't hurt them!!" he begged.

Naraku turned his back to X.

"I'm sorry X, but I'm afraid I can't hear you...heh heh.." he replied.

"Don't hurt them!" X shouted. "I'm begging you!!"

Naraku cocked an eyebrow.

"Begging?" he asked. "My, my, such a lowly comment for such a strong warrior such as yourself."

"Please! Don't!" X pleaded.

A smirk appeared on Naraku's face.

"Your cries are merely assurance X, merely assurance. Time to excite your rage!" he shouted.


	19. Critical Rage

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 19  
"_Critical Rage_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Naraku stood over Mega Man X, giving him a sadistic smile. X looked up in defiance, wanting only to break free of his bonds and dispense some justice. Naraku made his way over to X's friends at a slow pace, talking to X while strolling there.

"So, X, let's begin!" he taunted.

"Don't hurt them!" X cried. X pleaded and pleaded, but Naraku was unwavering in his cruelty. He finally came over and bent down. He picked up Zero, who was still restrained from Naraku's tentacles, and was fighting to stay conscious from the pressure of being squeezed so tight.

"Let's begin with your friend..." Naraku said with a grimace.

Naraku walked back over to X, and tossed Zero down in front of him.

"...X...h-hel..p..." Zero pleaded.

X went wide-eyed.

"Zero...!" he cried.

Tears began streaming down X's face as he futilely tried to remove the bonds. He could only watch on in horror. Naraku then shoved his foot into Zero's face, causing a massive bruise. He did so again, and again. He kicked him harder this time, chipping off some parts of the helmet. Naraku then transfigured his hand into a massive demon claw.

"Leave him alone!!" X begged.

Naraku scraped his claw against Zero's face, and Zero's synthetic reploid blood began to pour out. Naraku then scratched across Zero's chest, creating deep gashes in his armor, and causing him to bleed more. Naraku dragged his claws across Zero's legs, and enjoyed every minute of it. Zero's cries of pain were not unheard by X, who had to endure every minute of it.

"Stop!!!" he shouted.

Naraku merely ignored X, and went back to his business. He clawed Zero again and again, and armor was chipping, giving way to the innards of Zero's complex machinery, as well as his reploid blood. Naraku kept hacking away, until Zero was a bloody pulp. Zero was still breathing, but it was very strained and hoarse from the massive beating he took. The sound of his best friend screaming in agony was more than enough than X could handle. Naraku stood up straight, backing away from Zero.

"I think I've had enough with him. I'll come back later to kill him. Now who should go next..." he asked aloud in his malicious tone.

"NO!! Don't!! Leave them alone!!!" he begged frantically.

X began tearing, and angrily grabbing at his bonds, which refused to give way. Naraku smirked as he looked at his nemesis, Inuyasha.

"How about Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Stop it!!" X cried.

Naraku picked up Inuyasha, and once again, threw him down on the ground by X. Naraku picked up some rocks, and began his fun. He bashed a rock against Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's face bruised from the impact, but it wasn't too severe. So Naraku bashed the rock against his face again, and chipped some teeth, causing him to bleed more. Naraku bashed the rock against Inuyasha's face again, and again, and again, until his face was almost unrecognizable from the blood that oozed all over it. Inuyasha's cries of horrendous agony pierced X's mind, torturing him along with Inuyasha.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" he pleaded.

X grew angrier by the moment, but his efforts were futile. He couldn't break free. Naraku once again bared his claws, and then started taking deep gashes out of Inuyasha's skin. Inuyasha, almost completely cut off from all senses due to the massive amount of painkillers his body dispensed, was almost unaware of how much blood he lost and bones were broken. Naraku continued his fun until Inuyasha's chest was almost completely skin-less, and covered in his blood. Inuyasha's cries of suffering were not unheard by X.

"Stop!!" he screamed.

"Stop now?" Naraku replied. "I'm just getting started..."

Naraku went over to pick up Sango.

"No!! Don't hurt her!!" he protested. "I'm warning you!!!"

X kept trying to break his bonds, but they refused to give way. Sango was thrown to the ground with a loud thud, and she looked at X with pleading eyes. X could only look on at Sango as Naraku then picked up her head, and beat it against the ground. He picked her head up again, and slammed it once more into the ground. And he repeated this action. He then unsheathed Sango's sword, and looked at it for a moment. X was utterly horrified from Sango's shrieks of pain. Naraku slowly pulled Sango's own sword against her back, creating a huge cut in it, and her blood began pouring.

"Well, well, excited yet, X?" Naraku asked.

X merely shook his head, tears streaming down his face in agony as he looked at his friends being tortured, utterly horrified at Naraku's cruelty and disgusted with his inability to save them.

"No...please..stop...no more...." X begged.

"Breaking down, are you X?" Naraku replied. "Then perhaps you need more convincing."

"NO!!" X shouted.

Naraku went back by the others, this time picking up little Shippo.

"No, don't hurt him!" X pleaded. "He's just a child!!!"

Naraku gave X an evil smile.

"A child should do nicely!" he said arrogantly.

Naraku once again bared his claws, and dugthem into Shippo's little body. Shippo could barely withstand the pain, and was shrieking at the limits of his voice. X kept trying to get up; kept trying to save everyone, but his bonds held tight. Naraku merely played with X's emotions and threw little Shippo to the ground with a hard thud, and some of Shippo's blood began spilling onto the ground. Narku then turned to Iris.

"Now I suppose it is that reploid girl's turn, eh?" he asked.

"No..please, I beg of you!!" he pleaded.

Naraku smiled at the success of his plan.

"She will most certainly speed things along!" he said.

X shook his head.

"No....you can't...." he whispered.

Naraku threw Iris to the ground, and then picked her up by her head. X looked at Naraku in horror as Naraku dragged a claw across Iris' face, causing big gashes. Naraku then tossed her to the ground, and then grabbed Iris' arm, while he placed his leg against her chest. He pulled, and pulled.

"STOP IT!" X begged.

Iris arm came completely off. Naraku smiled in delight, as he saw his plan was certainly working. Iris' shrieks of incredible pain enraged X even further.

"After I get through with the monk and the girl, you should be ready," Naraku said confidently.

Naraku took Miroku, and grabbed his head by his hair. Miroku was already wincing from pain, but Naraku had more in store. He walked over to the cliff wall, and bashed Miroku's face against it. He then slammed Miroku's entire body against it, again and again. Miroku's battered and bruised body was then cast aside like a dirty rag. He had screamed from all the pain, which had caused X to go ballistic, but unfortunately, X could not find the strength to break his bonds. And then Naraku got his hands on his last subject, Kagome.

X was crying, pleading to Naraku to stop.

"Please, no more..." he begged.

Kagome looked at X with pleading eyes.

"Help..me..." she pleaded.

X looked at Naraku with his eyes full of pleading and rage. He kept trying to break his bonds. Naraku then dropped Kagome hard on the ground with some extra might, and then dug his claw into her back. She had a big cut on her upper back, and she screamed out in pain. Naraku then threw Kagome on a pile with the others.

Naraku smiled, looking back at the heap of wounded flesh and spilled blood that was X's friends. "

Now to finish them all!" Naraku said with an evil grin.

X clearly had enough...he stood there, in his bonds, eyes wincing in incredible rage as tears came down his face, gritting his teeth, heaving breaths and clenching his muscles tight.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" he screamed at the virtual limits of his voice.

X let out a huge war-cry, and shattered his bonds as he broke free in a massive display of power. A lightning bolt struck down above X, and the pieces of his armor began to glow. Soon, shapes of new pieces of armor formed in the pieces of light, and transfigured into armor components, which affixed themselves to X's body. His armor now appeared a black color for the most part, and his armor was slightly bulkier. X looked at Naraku, his eyes almost red from fiery rage.

"Die Naraku!!!!"


	20. Too far

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 20  
"_Too far_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man X was geared up in his ultimate armor, his power was virtually overflowing. This pleased Naraku all the more.

"You've shown me your true power!" Naraku said with a grin, with traces of Sigma's consciousness evident in him.

"Excellent..."

"Shut up!" X replied angrily. "I've had enough of you! I'm gonna...!"

Naraku just cocked his head in arrogance.

"Going to do what, exactly?" he challenged.

X dashed over to Naraku with incredible speed, and practically vanished for a moment. X seemed to reappear behind Naraku, with a look of extreme rage on his face. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were narrowed, and his body was extremely tense. He shook with fury.

"That's it...release your rage..." Naraku whispered happily.

X let out a powerful punch as he screamed with rage, one that sent Naraku flying backwards quite some distance. X rushed as quickly he could, not allowing Naraku any time to get back up, and kicked him while he was on the ground. X picked him up off the ground, and shoved his X-Buster into Naraku's stomach.

"DIE!" he shouted.

X fired his weapon straight into Naraku's stomach, creating a massive hole in his abdomen. But he didn't fire once. He fired again and again, over and over until he felt Naraku fly backwards out of his grip from the sheer impact of the blasts. X didn't let Naraku rest after that, however, as he caught Naraku before he fell over, and threw him up in the air. X jumped high up in the air, and kicked Naraku with impressive might, knocking him back down to the ground. Naraku was completely speechless the entire fight. Either he was too stunned to react, or he simply didn't care. Naraku laid on the ground, his body ravaged, and a massive hole in his stomach. X floated nearby with his arms crossed.

"Get up!" he shouted. "I know you're not dead."

Naraku complied, and had a smile on his face.

"You're sharper than I thought," Naraku replied.

"That's what I like about you X. You're impressive. You'll make a fine addition."

"I'm not something that you can own!" X interrupted. "I am...me!"

Naraku smirked.

"In time, you will be destroyed and reborn. Just keep fighting!" he challenged.

X complied with Naraku's teases, and rushed for Naraku once again. He landed a punch, and then another. And another, and another, and another, and another, and he kept going. X felt that he couldn't stop, he needed to expel his rage and destroy Naraku. He then grabbed Naraku's head, and slammed it against his knee. He didn't let Naraku rest after that attack, and stomped on his chest with both legs.

Naraku smiled.

"I've had enough..." he whispered quietly. "It's time to finish this."

All of the sudden, the sky turned black. X looked up, and saw that hordes and hordes of creatures were coming, each more abominable than the last.

"What..what are those..?" he asked.

Naraku managed to continue giving his arrogant smirk, despite the attacks made by X.

"My demonic hordes," he replied. "They should hold you. And if they don't."

Vile and Kagura appeared nearby, as if by Naraku's will. X pointed at the both of them, the only thing he could force out was a bit of a grunt. The demons came surging through. X tried to get to Naraku, but the demons prevented him. They grabbed at X, and started pulling him up into the air, where the demons proceeded biting and clawing at him.

"Arrggh..rrgh...let...me....go!!!" he shouted.

X kept struggling in his prison of demons, and was focusing his energy inwards. A pair of wings on X's back then unfolded and his body began to be surrounded in a faint glow. X was realizing the power Dr. Light intended him to have.

"I've had enough of this! NOVA STRIKE!" he screamed.

X charged forward, and his body was covered in a massive layer of energy, which incinerated the demons upon the slightest touch. X rocketed around the air at incredible speed, and soon, none of the demons remained in the air. Naraku was slightly taken aback by this.

"He..he killed them all?" he said, perhaps having a hint of worry in his voice.

Naraku brushed off his worry, and tried to turn it into profit, like he usually does.

"Heh...he's stronger than I once thought. He'll be an excellent addition indeed!" he said arrogantly.

X was flying in the air, propelled by his Nova Strike attack, looking down at Naraku, Vile, and Kagura. Naraku nodded at Kagura and Vile to attack X while he was in the air. Kagura nodded.

"As you wish, my master!" she replied.

Kagura swung her fan, and summoned mighty blades of wind that were hurled at X. X merely tensed, and prepared his Nova Strike, rocketing himself towards the ground. He shot through the winds attacks, which didn't faze him in the least bit. Vile's attack was equally futile, the blasts were vaporized as soon as they touched X.

In that instant, Naraku could hear Sigma screaming inside of him.

"_Run!_" he shouted. "_We'll both be destroyed if you don't escape!_"

Naraku paid little attention to what Sigma said. X propelled his body straight through Vile, and continued on, driving himself and Vile straight into Naraku. He kept pushing forward with all his might, focusing the aura of energy around him into one massive destructive force. The incredible surge of energy incinerated Naraku at that instant, and his body almost instantly vaporized upon contact.

X stood there, where Naraku and Vile once stood. He turned his head slowly, and looked to Kagura, who was completely stunned, and looked incredibly frightened. Mixed feelings rushed into her, both of relief and horror. She was now free of Naraku, but still, one couldn't rest easy with one so powerful and full of rage.

"Leave this place, and live your life peacefully," X shouted as he looked at Kagura with a hardened stare.

"You...you're not going to kill me?" she responded, looking confused.

X shook his head.

"No. I've had enough killing. Leave now, but if you insist on harming people, then I will have to destroy you, and if I don't, someone else will do it in my place. You are free of Naraku, you should live peacefully," he preached.

Kagura almost chuckled inwardly at the sentiment. X was completely clueless how much she wanted to hear that. She was free! Of course, Kagura wasn't quite good as thanking others, and the sheer impact of what had happened today had really shocked her. She tried to mutter a "thank you", but it was largely inaudible. She then proceeded to fly away on her feather, eagerly accepting her new free life.

As he saw Kagura leave, X relaxed his body, and his armor reverted to normal. He looked at the pile of bodies that was his friends. He worriedly rushed over to get them to safety, and carried them to the nearest village, where he tended to their wounds. As X laid them all to rest, he mumbled to himself, and smiled.

"I've done it. For you."


	21. Farewell

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 21  
"_Farewell_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Kagome was the first to open her eyes the next morning.

"Ugh...what happened?" she said as she slowly yawned and stretched.

Kagome instantly remembered being struck by Naraku, and felt her back. There were bandages there. She did feel alright, but she knew that something happened. She breathed a sigh of relief, but then something struck her.

"The others!" she gasped.

Kagome quickly rushed to the other beds to inspect her friends. Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully. He had bandages on his face and chest, but looked somewhat tranquil. He looked as though he was perfectly alright. Kagome sighed, and then bent over to give Inuyasha a slight kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent, which caused Kagome to giggle.

"I guess he's alright..." she muttered.

Kagome made her way to Sango's bed. Sango appeared alright as well. She had some bandages on her body, but looked as though she would be ok. Kagome then inspected Miroku and Shippo, to find that they too were alright.

"They look ok. But how are Zero and Iris, I wonder?" she asked.

Kagome made her way to the next room, to see Zero and Iris laid atop beds. Kagome never really got accustomed to the look of them sleeping, because they never did. Zero's and Iris' auto-repair systems were hard at work, fixing their internal circuitry. They looked alright, but something was missing.

"Where's X?" she gasped.

Kagome then heard something form outside, which sounded something like a sigh. She rushed out to see X sitting on the steps of the house they were in.

"Oh! You're awake!" X said happily. "I was afraid you were still too injured to move."

Kagome sat down beside X, and looked into his eyes with a big smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're ok X....how long have I been asleep?" she asked.

X thought for a moment.

"You and the other have been sleeping for almost three days now," he replied.

"Three days?!" she gasped.

X slowly nodded, and turned away.

"Yes," he replied. "After the battle with Naraku, you were really injured. I carried you all back here, and tended to your wounds."

"What happened to Naraku?!" Kagome asked worriedly.

X looked down to the ground, and shook his head a little.

"Naraku..is...dead" he muttered under his breath.

"He's...gone?" she asked.

"Yes," X replied with a nod. "I killed him."

"But how?" she asked curiously.

X shrugged, and looked up at the sky.

"I don't really know, actually," he replied. "I just got so angry that I couldn't stop him from hurting you, and I kind of snapped. The rest of the fight is kind of blurry, though. I do remember a bright light around me as I moved. I remember standing over Naraku as he was destroyed, and looking at Kagura. I let her go. Vile was there too, but he was destroyed when I killed Naraku also."

Kagome looked really shocked by this turn of events.

"Kagura was there? And Vile too?" she asked. "And wait!" she added. "Wasn't Sigma inside of Naraku? That's the only person he could possess!"

X thought of Sigma. Finally. Sigma was gone for good. It would be impossible for him to corrupt someone else here, because he couldn't infect Zero, X, or Iris. Sigma truly was gone. But something still puzzled him.

X tried to force a smile, but couldn't. He then looked at Kagome with a puzzled look.

"But, something's odd...Naraku said that he wanted me for something," he muttered.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think it was?" she asked.

"Well, I think it's because he wanted to use my power," he replied. "But I guess maybe he didn't know how much power I had..."

X looked down to the ground in sorrow.

"So, is everyone else alright?" he asked.

Kagome flashed a smile, and patted X on the back.

"They all look fine to me!" she replied happily.

X was silent, but a big smile crossed his face.

"You should go back and rest," he suggested. "I'll go into the village to get some food for you."

Kagome nodded, and then started making her way back into the inn.

"OK", she replied. "Hey X?"

X turned and looked at Kagome curiously.

"Yes?" he asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you...you...are a wonderful person," she stammered.

X blushed at the sentiment, and could only force a humble smile.

"You better rest. I'll be back soon!" he promised.

Some time passed, and the group was restored. Inuyasha and Miroku were in utter disbelief that Naraku was destroyed, but it seemed so. All of the jewel shards were restored, and the jewel was whole again. Problems in the feudal era seemed to disappear. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, something that was further proof of Naraku's destruction. Even though Miroku and Inuyasha were eternally grateful to X for destroying an evil being like Naraku, they still had wished that they themselves could've finished him.

X, Zero, and Iris, did conclude to go back to their home, but decided to wait a little while so they could enjoy each other's company. Miroku and Sango were married, and they held a massive celebration. Of course, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kilala, Kagome, X, Zero, and Iris were all present for the festive occasion, and had given the bride and groom many compliments. Inuyasha soon expressed his own love for Kagome, but both agreed that it was still too early for them to be married. Shippo stayed with Miroku and Sango, and acted partially like their son. Kagome and Inuyasha did resolve to return to Kagome's era, although Miroku, Sango, and Shippo did decide to stay back in the feudal era. They stayed together for a few weeks, spending their time together in celebration, with laughter and enjoyment. X managed to track down the portal back to his own era, and almost ironically, it was located right above the well Kagome used to go back to her time. The entire group approached the well.

Kagome looked down at the ground with teary eyes.

"It's hard to believe it's all over.." she stammered.

X smiled.

"I don't think it's over," he replied.

Zero had a puzzled look on his face from X's statement.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Iris then began to hold Zero tight.

"I think he means our friendship!" she replied with a smile.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Of course!" he replied.

"Our bonds of friendship will transcend time itself."

Sango had a big smile on her face also.

"You'll never really be alone, we'll always be with you!" she assured them.

Shippo still drew a tear.

"I'll miss you Kagome, and you too Inuyasha. And you guys also, X, Zero, Iris..I'll miss you too.." he stammered, his voice quivering from tears.

X bent down and patted Shippo on the head.

"Ah, Shippo..I'll miss you too!" he replied.

X went over, and gave Kagome a hug.

"Thank you Kagome. You've become an inspiration to me. I don't know if you know you are, but it's true. I really admire you!" he said with a smile.

He then let go, and extended a hand towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. You are a brave, noble warrior, and you have a kind heart. I can sense it. I'm sure you and Kagome will make a great couple!" he said happily.

X went over and embraced Sango.

"Sango," he began. "You are a strong warrior, and your resolve is admirable. I'll really miss you. You too, Miroku. You are an honorable man, even if you are a bit of pervert..haha!"

The group chimed in with X's laughter. Now it was Zero's turn to do the honors. He turned to Kagome first. Zero walked up and stood in front of Kagome, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked into her eyes.

"Kagome. You're strong. Stronger than many I know. You should be proud!" he said with a grin.

He then brought his attention to Inuyasha. Zero smirked as he looked at Inuyasha.

"You know, at first, you really bugged me!" he said arrogantly. "But, over time, I realized how alike we are. That's when I realized that you're a true friend!" he said as he extended his hand.

Zero reached out with his hand, and gave Inuyasha a heartfelt handshake. He then bent over to talk to Shippo. Zero smiled.

"Shippo, take care of Miroku and Sango, alright? I'm counting on you!" he said with a grin.

Shippo nodded happily. Zero shifted his attention to Sango. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her an approving nod.

"Sango, you're a proud warrior, and more importantly, a great wife. I'm sure you'll live a happy life with Miroku!" he said.

He then shifted his eyes towards Miroku.

"And as for you Miroku, you're one lucky guy. You're a noble person, and you've got a lovely wife. Be thankful for it."

Miroku looked lovingly into Sango's eyes.

"I can most certainly say I am!" he replied as he stared into his lover's eyes. It was now Iris' turn to do her share of farewells. She looked at Kagome. Iris struggled for a moment to find her words, but it didn't take her very long.

"Um, Kagome?" she asked. "I know I haven't spoken much, but I really like you. You're strong. I want to be like you."

Kagome smiled.

"Aw..thank you Iris!" she replied.

Iris turned to Inuyasha.

"Mr. Inuyasha? You're a brave man. It was nice to have met you!" Iris said happily.

Iris then made her way to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"I'm sure the three of you will be really happy together. You are all great people!" she said with a polite expression.

Miroku then said his piece of farewells. He went over to X first.

"X, you're a wonderful person. You are one of the most kind, gentle, caring people I've ever met, and you should be very proud of yourself!" he assured him. Miroku shifted his attention to Zero and Iris. He noticed they were holding hands.

"As for you two, I'm sure life's gonna be great for you. You're certainly made for each other!" he said with a smile.

Zero and Iris smiled at the compliment, and then turned to look at one another.

Miroku made his way to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So, you're heading back to your time Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, looking a little distressed.

"Yeah," she replied.

Miroku smiled.

"I wish the best of luck to both of you. After traveling with you on this long journey, I can safely say you two are certainly meant for each other. You are great friends, full of strength and compassion. I am very fortunate to have met you!" he said with a happy grin.

Sango then proceeded and took her turn. She approached X first.

"X," she began. "You're a brave person. And you're very kind. You're greatest strength is your compassion. Never forget that."

Sango then made her way to Zero and Iris.

"Iris, Zero, I'm sure you're lives will be well spent together. You have my best wishes!" she said happily.

Sango then approached Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango hugged them both.

"After traveling with you for this long, I can safely say you are the best of friends, and I couldn't imagine what things would've been like if I hadn't met you. I wish you the best of luck!" she said, almost teary eyed.

Inuyasha and Kagome then took their turns. They went to X first.

"Listen here X!" Inuyasha announced in his typical arrogant tone.

"You're a great guy. And you know what? You're the strongest guy I know, so look proud!"

Kagome nodded.

"You are a very gentle person X. I'm glad to have met you!" she said politely.

Inuyasha and Kagome then made their way to Zero and Iris. Inuyasha shrugged and looked at Zero with an expression that consisted of both arrogance and happiness.

"Well, Zero, it looks like you weren't all talk after there!" he teased. "It was nice meeting you. And I hope you and Iris are happy together."

Kagome chimed in at the sentiment.

"You guys look really cute together..I'm sure you'll be happy!" she announced in her typical pleasant manner.

Inuyasha and Kagome then turned to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Well, I'll be seein' ya Shippo!" Inyasha muttered.

Inuyasha said as he patted his hair.

"Take care, ok? As for you, Miroku, you couldn't be a luckier guy, getting Sango like that. I'm sure you two will be plenty happy for quite some time."

Kagome looked at the three of them longingly.

"Goodbye Shippo, I'll miss you a lot. Miroku, Sango...I'll miss you guys too. I wish you the best of luck!" she said with a smile.

The group gave each other smiles, handshakes, and hugs, before they went their separate ways.


	22. A feudal fairy tale, and a utopia achiev...

**Inuyasha X  
**Chapter 22  
"_A feudal fairy tale, and a utopia achieved_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sighed sadly as their friends departed. Of course, this was no time to be saddened, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"Well," Miroku began, gesturing to Sango and Shippo. "I think now we should find a home for us."

Sango nodded, and Shippo did so as well, riding on Kilala's back. They approached a village, a very peaceful looking one at that.

"I think this would be as good a place as any to build our home," Miroku observed, smiling as he saw the peace and tranquility of the village.

They walked into the village, eagerly awaiting their new life. Miroku did continue his monk services for a fee, but he had largely reformulated his ways now that he was married. He took up other jobs around the village, and was regarded as a local handyman of sorts. Sango, in the meantime, still honed her skills as a demon hunter, but it seemed as though needing such power wasn't much good. No demons attacked their village, and with the disappearance of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, most of the hostile ones seemed to calm down.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo built their home, and in it, spent many happy days together. Soon, Sango bore Miroku's child, as he wished she would since they first met. The first was a boy, and he was named Inuyasha, after their dear friend. Sango did keep busy around the village as Miroku did, she rarely just stayed at home. Shippo, on the other hand, rather enjoyed looking after his siblings.

In time, they had another child, this time, a girl. They named her Kagome after their other friend. In time, Miroku and Sango became rather respected members of the village, and had many, many friends, although none could replace Inuyasha and the others. At one particular time, Kagura visited the village, appearing before Miroku and his new family.

"Kagura," Miroku said, sounding a little suspicous. "What do you want here?"

Kagura looked rather content, not malicious like the Kagura Miroku was accustomed to.

"I wanted to tell you that X spared me, and gave me a second chance," she replied. "He told me to live my life peacefully. And so I come before you, not as an enemy, but one seeking acceptance into your village."

Miroku was rather stunned, but he thought that he should trust her. X had placed his faith in her, so he felt he should do the same.

"If X trusted you, then I shall do the same. Of course you can take up residence in this village."

Needless to say, almost everyone was surprised at Miroku's response. Soon, Kagura became an accepted member of the village, and like X had instructed her, she had lived her life peacefully, like the wind, as she wanted. Miroku and Sango couldn't have been happier together, and their family grew larger over time. The next child was another girl, and she was named Iris, in respect for the beloved of Zero. Their next child was another boy, and they wanted to honor X in some way. However, they felt that calling him "X" or "Mega Man X" would seem a bit ridiculous, so they named him Ekkesu. Another boy was born later, and they were named Zurou (as inspired by their dear friend Zero). Shippo grew into a fine adult, and he was looked up to by his fellow siblings.

Needless to say, they rather enjoyed their years in the village.

On the other hand, Inuyasha and Kagome went back to Kagome's era. Upon arriving, Kagome eagerly introduced Inuyasha to her family in a more formal matter than before. Inuyasha was rather embarassed about the situation at first, but in time, grew to like it. He moved into Kagome's house (because Kagome's parents felt that they should care for Inuyasha, he had nowhere else to go). However, what shocked Kagome the most was that Inuyasha decided to become a full human, and thanks to the Sacred Shikon Jewel, his wish was fulfilled.

Inuyasha and Kagome spent their days together, and Inuyasha did try his hand at schooling. He didn't have much luck, but Kagome's academics soon picked up. And what was better yet, her friends could stop talking about Inuyasha, because he was now there to show them all what he was like. They were all rather surprised of Inuyasha, for he certainly wasn't what they were expecting. They were thinking of the backstabbing, two-timing, jerk Kagome had told them of when she was angry, not the figure that stood before them.

Kagome and Inuyasha did start to date, and did it rather frequently. Anyway, things picked up well for Kagome. She got back into her studies and got straight A's, and did well through the rest of her schooling, and eventually went to college. Of course, Inuyasha was with her all the way, and he even supported her with several jobs he had taken up (he may have been human, but he still had great strength).

When Kagome had graduated college, she and Inuyasha moved into their own home, and soon after, were married.Her parents definitely approved of Inuyasha after getting to know him, and despite some of his slightly hostile tendencies, they were proud of him. Kagome's and Inuyasha's wedding was just like Miroku's and Sango's. Very festive, and more importantly a happy occassion for everyone involved.

Inuyasha and Kagome had two children. The first was a boy, whom they named Miroku. The second was a girl, whom they named Sango. Both of course, were in honor of their dear friends.

Inuyasha and Kagome were content with life.

And finally, we had the era of reploids. Mega Man X, Zero, and Iris returned to their time, and the threat of the mavericks had been erased. With Sigma's destruction, the people rejoiced. However, the Maverick Hunters were still around, they decided to remain ever vigilant, should something come up. However, luckily for them, nothing really did. The Maverick Hunters was now regarded moreso as the group of legendary reploids who ended the maverick conflict.

And thus, reploids and humans could now exist peacefully side by side. It was a bit strange at first, and they were of course some tendencies about race. However, many matters soon dissolved, and reploids were regarded as creatures equivelant to humans on the social level.

However, there were still some things that the reploids didn't do that humans did, namely, marriage. When Zero and Iris returned, they were deeply in love, and when they came across the prospect of marriage, they decided to become the first ever married reploid couple. Doing so was unheard of before, but Zero was glad he did it, as was Iris, for they deeply loved each other.

Of course, there were certain things that they couldn't do, namely have children, but they were happy nonethless. X was extremely relieved at his newfound lot in life, and lived his life the way he originally intended to. Living in peace and tranquility, usually spending time reading books, visiting with friends, and even writing became one of his passions. Although the idea of reploids having a soul was still debatable for some, none could dismiss the work of X and it's sheer impact on the soul.

Mega Man X was single himself, and it appeared as though many reploids were adopting the idea of marriage. Mega Man X did catch Alia giving him some strange looks from time to time, and with the help of Zero (mostly from teasing), X finally approached Alia. It appeared as though Alia did have a thing for X all along, but had trouble expressing it. After they had spent a great deal of time dating, X finally decided to marry Alia, and made some very poetic vows. X took Miroku up on his offer and did write poetry, and was actually hailed as one of history's greatest poets. Zero and X retired from their fighting duties, and lived their lives peacefully. Mega Man X would often write poetry for his love Alia, while Zero would impress Iris with his chivalry.

But one day, X, Zero, Iris, and Alia had an idea. X, Zero, and Iris often spent time talking about their adventures, and Zero's accidental step into the feudal era. That brought about much discussion. Of course, X, Zero, and Iris remembered it fondly, and eagerly described their times to Alia, both good and bad.

"It would be nice to see them again," X said humbly.

Zero nodded.

"Yeah, it would. I wonder what they're up to?" he asked.

Iris had a puzzled look on her face.

"Then why don't we just go meet them?" she asked.

X smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We have the capability to do so, we could visit them if we wanted."

Alia smiled.

"I could help, I want to meet these friends you keep talking about."

X, Zero, Iris, and Alia soon put their plan into action.


	23. Epilogue: The reunion

**Inuyasha X**  
Chapter 23  
"_Epilogue: The reunion_"  
By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man X curiously eyed Zero.

"Are you sure we can do this?" he asked.

Zero shrugged.

"Of course we can, it's just the matter of if you want to," he replied.

Iris smiled.

"Well, I'd love to see them again."

X couldn't help but join in the sentiment.

"Well, I'd love to as well..." he began. "But what about our appearance? Won't we stand out? And how do we find them?"

Alia placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"X, just leave that to me. I've already tracked them down, and I can work on holographic imaging devices to alter our appearance."

X smiled back.

"Now I remember why I married you!" he teased.

Zero stood up straight, ready to go.

"You guys ready?" he asked, gesturing to the teleporter.

"Of course," X replied.

Iris just smiled happily, and Alia looked entirely enthused. They stepped into the teleporter one by one, and arrived in Tokyo.

"Wow," X thought aloud as he observed his surroundings.

"Well, according to the data, this is indeed Kagome's era," Alia announced, visibly proud with her work.

X grabbed her from behind and hugged her.

"You're really a genius, you know that?" he said lovingly into her ear.

Alia just giggled.

Zero smirked.

"Alright love birds, let's get going," he teased, gesturing towards the direction of Kagome's home.

Of course, they had used the holographic imagers to make them appear human. One thing was wrong with their plan, however. The house they were going to was Kagome's old home, not the one she and Inuyasha moved into.

X knocked on the door. Kagome's mom answered.

"Hello," X said happily. "Is Kagome here?" he asked.

Kagome's mother looked a bit confused.

"No...she hasn't lived her for a long time. Do you know her?" she asked.

Now it was X's turn to be confused.

"I thought this was her address?" he asked.

Kagome's mother shook her head.

"She moved out a long time ago, into her own home. I'll give you some directions if you want to talk to her."

"Thank you!" X replied happily, eagerly accepting the directions that Kagome's mother had offered.

"OK," X thought aloud. "According to this, her house is a few blocks down that way," he observed, pointing in the direction indicated by the sheet of paper.

This time, Zero knocked on the door. And he was shocked by who answered it.

"Is that...you? Inuyasha?" Zero asked, looking puzzled.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha replied.

Zero almost forgot he was still using the holographic imager. He shut it off, and his appearance adjusted back to normal.

"I don't believe it," Inuyasha smirked.

"You better," Zero teased.

Inuyasha leaned back in.

"Hey Kagome!" he shouted. "We have visitors!"

"Coming!" she replied. Kagome gasped as she saw who was at the door.

"It's really you!" she shouted, almost tearing.

X walked up to both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It's very nice to see you again," he replied.

Iris nodded.

"Yes, it is. I'm very glad to see you both."

Just then, Kagome noticed Alia.

"Who is she?" she asked.

X wrapped an arm around Alia, and brought her to his side.

"This lovely reploid," he began, sounding very proud, "is Alia, my loving wife."

Kagome was stunned.

"You got married?" she asked. "I didn't even know reploids could be married," she said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

Zero shrugged.

"Well, it's still kind of a new thing. The only reason it's around really is because Iris and I became married."

"You too?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Well come on in," he said. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

Zero cocked a brow.

"What?" he asked.

Now it was the reploids' turn to be amazed. A young boy with black hair approached Zero, and looked up at him.

"Hi, my name is Miroku," he said happily.

Zero bent down, and patted his head.

"Nice to meetcha, little guy. My name's Zero."

This would have been a bit out of context of Zero originally, but being married to Iris softened him up a bit.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome asked.

X smiled.

"We wanted to see how you were all doing. We were going to go see Miroku and Sango as well, if you'd like to come along."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh, back together again," he observed.

Alia then used the teleportation device to bring them back to the feudal era.

"It's been so long since I've been here," Kagome whispered, awed by the sheer beauty of the land.

Inuyasha stretched.

"Ah, it feels kinda good to be back home," he observed.

Their two children, Miroku and Sango, thought of this largely as any normal vacation.

"I wonder how Miroku and Sango are?" Kagome asked, referring to their dear friends obviously.

They walked into a nearby village, and asked around for Miroku and Sango. Of course, because of their status during that age, many villagers were able to tell them quite a bit, and this information helped lead them to their old friends.

X was the first at the door.

"Is anyone home?" he asked.

"Just a moment," Sango replied, clearly dealing with her children.

As she turned to see who it was, she gasped.

"X!" she shouted. "Miroku! Come quick!" she cried.

Miroku ran in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He too was stunned.

"It's great to see everyone together again," Miroku observed as they sat around their humble home.

"Indeed it is," X replied.

"Perhaps we should bring each other up to speed?" Zero asked.

"I'll go first, if you want," he added.

No one objected.

"Well, Iris and I have been married for awhile now, and I was able to retire from my fighting duties," he began. "It turns out that with the defeat of Naraku and Sigma, the maverick conflict was brought to an end."

Everyone seemed to smile at Zero's good news. X went next.

"Well," he began, blushing a little from embarrassment. "I'm married too. This is my wife, Alia. Also, I've decided to take up writing instead of fighting, and I guess you could say there are some that appreciate my work," X said, obviously belittling his own work.

Kagome was clearly interested.

"Oh really?" she asked. "What do you write?"

X shrugged.

"Anything that really comes to mind. I do like poetry quite a bit."

X took the time to read through some of his shorter works, clearly impressing the rest of the group. X was a bit surprised to say the least. Kagome had developed into a fine woman, he thought. And Inuyasha had seemingly become more mature, but what really puzzled him was why he had black hair now instead of silver.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" X asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha replied.

"Did you dye your hair or something?" he asked, pointing to Inuyasha's hair.

"No," Inuyasa replied. "I'm a full human now."

"A full human?!" Zero replied. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"With a little help," he responded.

X was also surprised at the appearance of Kagome's and Inuyasha's children. They did look quite a bit like them, especially Kagome. X also took note of Miroku's and Sango's appearance. They did appear a bit older, although they did retain their youthful looks for the most part.

However, the rest were still in awe that X, Zero, and Iris looked exactly the same. X noticed some children back in the corner.

"Are those your children?" X asked, gesturing to the young boy.

He then heard a familiar voice, only it sounded a bit deeper.

"Is that you, X?" the voice said.

Soon, Shippo entered the room, only he was visibly taller than before. He appeared much older than the Shippo that the group had come to know.

"Shippo?" Kagome blinked. "Is that you?"

Shippo smiled.

"Kagome!" he responded. "It's great to see you."

Shippo was followed by five children. Miroku and Sango smiled at the sight of their family. "

You have quite the family..." Kagome said, sounding amazed.

"Here, let me introduce them," Miroku began.

He went to the boys first.

"The oldest is Inuyasha, next is Ekkesu, and the youngest is Zurou."

Sango decided to introduce the girls.

"The eldest sister is Kagome, and the little one is Iris," she said happily.

Miroku gave his wife a smirk.

"And you can expect more on the way..." he said in a sneaky tone.

Sango blushed back at him. In the time that followed, they had all told each other of their exploits since they've parted, and the times they shared together, and even their stories from before they met originally.

The day they shared was filled with laughter and rejoicing, because they all got to see each other again. Naturally, the children went to play together, and Shippo would be regulating them, being the eldest sibling.

They had held a massive feast in honor of their reunion, and there was much to be thankful for on that joyous occassion. For his friends, X wrote down their stories, and had given each person a copy. Miroku and Sango offered some fedual era dress as a reminder of their times together. Kagome made pendants for everyone for their reunion.

As the celebration drew to a close, they all once again gave each other farewells, wishing each other good luck in their futures. X, Zero, Iris, and Alia returned Inuyasha and Kagome to their own time before heading back to their own, and they spread the story of their journies to everyone they knew. In the feudal era, it became legend. In present day, it became a fairy tale. And in the future era, it was myth.

Everyone knew of their story.

The end.

I've finished editing this fic, and it is now completed...and it bothers me to say that, because I loved working on this. I hope you had as much enjoyment reading it as I had writing it. Please, feel free to review, comments are appreciated.


End file.
